Tale As Old As Time
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: Ventus Highwind, the son of an inventor, lives a simple life with his father and two best friends in the countryside. But when his father's life is threatened on a trip to find an investor, Ven instead offers himself to allow his father to go free. The mansion in the woods holds many secrets, the biggest of which surrounds the enigmatic master of the house. (Beauty and the Beast).
1. Chapter I

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a wealthy family of four who owned much of the land. Among the family was two sons, twin boys...but their parents doted solely on the younger twin, planting a seed of anger in the older twin. From then on, he became a cruel and vain boy, obsessed with his looks and a menace to his brother. His parents abhorred him more than they had before, and thus began his dark descent._

_One day, his parents informed him that there was a suitor asking for his hand in marriage. He agreed to meet this suitor, thinking that perhaps this person could make him feel a little less lonely..._

_...but he immediately sent the man away when he saw his scarred appearance. He figured that since he was beautiful, he deserved a beautiful companion and nothing less would do._

_But what he didn't know was that this one decision would forever change his life._

_As soon as he'd rejected the man, the scars seemed to melt away to reveal one of the most beautiful men he'd ever laid eyes on. His golden eyes burned with rage as he threw his hands in the air and bellowed, "You would turn me away simply for my appearance? For some scars? You may be beautiful, but your heart is ugly! Now you must suffer the consequences...inner shall become outer...find the one who can still love you after that before the rose that I shall leave you wilts, and then you will be free!"_

_The beautiful boy watched in absolute horror as his skin changed before his eyes, crying out in pain as his skin became marked with scars and even fresh cuts. The man left him bleeding on the doorsteps, pausing only to glare once more._

_"You have angered me so, boy. For that, you shall suffer this curse alone!"_

_Screams filled the air that night, coming from inside the manor house. Most of the servants were lost that night, as were his parents, but luckily a kindhearted witch managed to save his brother and a handful of others inside. But all was not fixed. Those who had been saved by the witch had been saved from the brink of death, and so they became mere specters, half living yet half dead. And the once beautiful boy was left covered in repulsive scars, his beautiful blue eyes turned a sickly yellow and his heart shriveled even more than before. A single red rose was left as a symbol of his curse—he abhorred it but became fiercely protective of it, letting no one touch it in fear that it would be damaged._

_Many years passed, and the boy grew more and more discouraged and angry. He knew that no one would ever love him, not with the way he looked, and deep sadness set in at the realization._

_But everything would soon change on a stormy night._

* * *

"Son, come quick! I've done it! _Ooooh_, I've finally done it!"

Ventus set down the pad of paper he'd been holding, along with his charcoal. A half drawn person was delicately shaded into the page, only half a face at that point.

"Coming, Father!" he called back with a soft smile as he shook his head in amusement. He hoped that his father was right this time—he'd been trying so hard.

Ventus made his way upstairs to the loft, also known as his father's workshop. It was here that the man invented things...or at least _tried_ to. His inventions usually ended in injury of disaster. Ven still had a burn on his arm from one that had gone wrong earlier that year. His father had nearly lost an eye to another—he could barely see out of it. But still, he continued to invent in hopes that one day, he'd be successful. Ventus admired him for that. No matter what, he persevered.

He could hear his father hooting and hollering as he climbed the stairs, chuckling at the sound. Perhaps he had finally done it—Ventus had never seen him so excited about anything before.

When he reached the top, he found his father covered in soot and dirt, yet grinning like a madman. Ventus snorted at his appearance, trying to restrain his laughter.

"What's funny? Is there something on my face?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ventus couldn't help it—the laughter escaped and he couldn't stop it. "Oh father," he laughed, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and beginning to wipe the man's face. "Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me."

Cid was a good father. Anyone could see how much he loved his son and how hard he worked to provide for him. He was simply a little...forgetful. Before Ventus' mother had passed, she'd kept him in check and cared for. Now, that job fell to Ventus, though it didn't really feel like a job. He loved his father and would do anything for him.

"I'd be doomed to wander with stuff on my face," Cid answered with a laugh. "You're a good boy, Ven. Thank you for taking care of an old fool like me."

Ven smiled. "You know I don't mind, father."

"I know. You've got a heart of gold, Ventus. Just like your momma."

Sadness tinged at the boy's smiled. Everyone always told him how much he was like his mother. He missed her so dearly—it seemed like it had been only days since her passing, when in reality it had been almost eight years.

He'd been almost nine years old when it happened. He'd been walking with his mother down the road that led to their home when they'd heard it. Ventus had thought it had sounded like a thunderstorm. In reality, it was a spooked horse, galloping full speed toward them with no sign of stopping.

Without a thought for her own well-being, Aerith had pushed her son out of the way. Ven could still hear the sickening cracks as the horse trampeled his mother.

Nightmares of that day had plagued Ven's dreams ever since. They became less frequent as he grew older, but he still had one at least once a week.

Cid sighed. "I sure miss her. But I thank the heavens every day that she left me _you_, Ventus."

Ventus didn't know how to respond, and so he finished cleaning his father's face before forcing a smile. Thinking about his mother had caused his good mood to plummet.

"Why don't you show me what you've made, father?" he prompted, eyebrow raised.

"Oh!" Cid exclaimed. He took Ventus by the arm and pulled him out the door that led to a set of stairs to the basement. This is where he went when his inventions were too big for the loft. Instantly, Ven's guard went up. If it was bigger, that meant more potential for disaster.

"Look, son! I've really done it!" Cid swept his arm excitedly in front of a hulking black...thing? Ventus couldn't tell what it was supposed to be.

"If I may ask, father...what is it?" he asked, looking it over for some sort of clue that might tell him what it was. It looked like it maybe had a door on the side...?

Cid laughed heartily, clapping his son on the back. "Why, it's a horseless carriage! Powered _entirely_ by charcoal! Simply put some charcoal in the furnace, and steer with these levers in the front! Isn't it genius?"

Ventus chuckled hesitantly. "Father, aren't carriages supposed to be a little more...stylish? And won't travelers get hot and dirty inside?"

Cid waved his hand dismissively. "Details, my boy. The main thing is that it works! The fine tuning can come later, once I find an investor!"

Ventus didn't want to destroy his father's hopes, and so he simply nodded to that with a smile on his face. "Well I think it's wonderful, father. I'm very proud of you."

Cid beamed, hugging Ven close. "Maybe now I can finally give you the kind of life you deserve, Ventus. No more conserving meals. From now on, I'm gonna take care of you the way you've taken care of me."

Ventus chuckled. "I don't mind taking care of you, father." He paused, biting his lip. "Just...don't get _too_ disappointed if it doesn't work out, alright? Because there's always next time."

The blond man grinned. "Oh, I know things are going to work out. It's a feeling I've got, son. This is gonna make us lots of money, I know it!"

Ventus wanted to sigh. There would be no convincing his father that things might not work out—once he got something in his head, he went with it. He was stubborn as a mule. And Ventus knew that he'd have to pick up the pieces.

"C'mon, Ven, be a little optimistic!" Cid exclaimed, his grin faltering. "I know that my track record isn't very good for these things, but this time...this time it works. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Of course," replied Ven with a frown. "But father...you have to be realistic. You can't blindly think it's going to work out, because it very well couldn't. I just think that you should be a little wary about this."

"I suppose you're right," he admitted, letting go of Ven. "But I won't give up on this, Ven. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to give you a comfortable life." His voice lowered. "I know that you don't want to marry Braig, but I also know that you're considering it because his family is wealthy. I want to give you freedom to choose, Ventus."

"Father..." Ventus didn't know what to say. He hadn't realized how observant his father truly was. He did not in fact want to marry Braig, but he was thinking of doing it anyway so that he and his father would be secure financially. They'd never had much money, after all.

"I don't want you to marry someone you don't love, son. I loved your mother with all my heart—she made me the happiest person alive. I want _you_ to have that feeling someday."

Unable to find words, Ventus simply wrapped his arms around his father. The older man returned the tight embrace, rubbing his son's back.

"You are the most important person in my life, Ventus," Cid murmured, squeezing him tighter. "I _won't_ settle for anything less than your happiness."

Blinking away tears, Ven whispered, "I love you, Father."

Cid chuckled softly. "I love you too, son."

* * *

_a/n: hello there, lovelies!_

_so this story has been my baby for about a year now, i just never got around to posting it because i'm lazy as fuck and i have a lot of editing to do (this story is mostly done but it's in horrendous shape so yeah)_

_i hope you all enjoy my take on beauty and the beast! and yeah the title is lame but i couldn't really think of anything else lololol...the story will be Ven/Vanitas, with a few side pairings ^_^_

_afom out~_


	2. Chapter II

_a/n: hello lovelies! i'm back!_

_i'm so happy with how much people are liking this already! i hope you all continue to like it! :)_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

Over the next few days, Ventus barely saw his father. The man was gone from morning 'till night, working and trying to find someone to invest in his invention.

Ventus knew it wasn't going well. He could see it in his father's eyes, in the constant droop of his shoulders. The teen knew that he was rapidly growing discouraged.

"I feel bad. He tries so hard, you know?" he said to his best friend Aqua one day as they sat upon the fence surrounding his small farmhouse. Normally Terra would be with them, but he was busy working.

"I'm sure someone will see how great this invention of his is and they'll buy it," his blue-haired friend assured him with her usual kind smile. "Don't worry so much about him, Ven—you'll go prematurely grey!" As she said it, she tugged on a single strand of his spiky honey blond hair, giggling as he yelped and clutched his head.

"Jerk," he joked, pushing her lightly.

As they tossed insults back and forth, they didn't notice Braig coming toward them until he was standing right in front of them. He was smirking, his golden brown eyes glinting as he slung his gun over his shoulder, and Ven could see sweat glistening on his brow.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ventus," he drawled, wiping his brow. "I was just coming back from a hunt with the boys when I noticed your pretty face."

Ven forced a smile, laughing lightly. "Hello, Braig. How was your hunt?"

The older male looked delighted by the question. "My hunt was a success, thank you for asking. I took down two bucks and a wolf all by myself." His chest puffed out proudly as he said it, and Ven had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations," he said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. "You're a great hunter." _Ugh._

It was like the blond could physically see the other man's ego inflating at the praise. Sweeping into a bow, he took Ven's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "Would you be my next trophy, Ventus?"

It took everything the blond had not to shudder in disgust and punch the man in front of him. Instead, he politely replied, "I'm very flattered, but I couldn't accept. I'm not looking to settle down anytime soon."

Braig smirked once more, bowing again before straightening and backing up. "You'll come around eventually. They all do," he stated confidently before winking. "Goodbye, Ventus."

Once he was gone, Ven finally allowed himself to shudder. "God, he's such a creep..."

Aqua wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "Don't you worry, we won't ever let you marry him. We'll knock his lights out," she promised.

The blond accepted the embrace, glad for her presence. Aqua always managed to make him feel better.

* * *

It was a little while later, as they were walking down the road to their homes before dark, that a red-faced Terra stopped them. He was sweating profusely, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"I—ran—fast—as—I—could," he panted, barely managing to speak as he struggled to breathe normally.

"Whoa, Terra, breathe for a minute, and then you can tell us what's wrong," Aqua said calmly, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. The two shared a look, and in their eyes Ven saw the one thing he truly ached for—love.

Once Terra was able to breathe easier, his navy eyes focused on Ventus. "Ven, your dad went to that old mansion near the woods," he told him, a serious glint in his eyes.

Ven suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. "The one where a beast is said to live?" he questioned, his voice shaking slightly. Had his father truly been driven to _that_?

Terra nodded gravely. "I got here as fast as I could. Isa saw him going and told me right away."

"No..." Immediately, barely even thinking about what he was about to do, Ven jumped over the fence and ran to the stable. He coaxed Minnie, his mare, out of her stall and immediately swung himself onto her back, not bothering to saddle her. With a tap of his heels to her sides, she shot out of the stable.

Ven blew past Terra and Aqua, who yelled at him to stop. He couldn't, though—not when his father was walking headfirst into danger.

Minnie carried him in a steady gallop through the cobbled streets of Twilight Town, dodging people and other obstacles narrowly. He heard insults and angry shouts, but paid them no heed as he urged Minnie to go faster. He couldn't believe his father's stupidity!

Everyone in the village had heard the stories about the mansion in the woods. Bad things supposedly happened there, and many believed that some kind of beast called it home. And so he was reasonably worried about the fact that his father had decided to venture there alone...

Within moments, Ventus had reached the wrought iron gates barring his entrance to the grounds of the mansion. Carefully dismounting Minnie, he strode up to them and found they weren't locked. Drawing a deep breath, he pushed them open and began the long trek across the lawn to the front door.

A brass knocker in the shape of the head of a wolf sat on the door. Gulping, he reached up and took it into his hand, preparing to knock when he heard his father shout. Eyes wide, he began to beat on the door wildly, throwing caution to the wind. He could hear crashing coming from inside, and then the door was cracked open by a timid-looking brunet. He had eyes as blue as the sky, though they were filled with dread.

"May I help you?" he asked, and his voice was deeper than Ventus had expected it to be.

"My father came here, and I demand he leaves with me," Ventus announced, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. Thunder crashed somewhere behind him, causing him to jump, and a sudden downpour started up.

The brunet behind the door winced as another loud crash was heard. "I don't know if he _can_ leave..."

Growling, Ventus pushed his way inside, running around in search of the source of the crashing. He could hear his father cursing. Ven shuddered at the sound but followed it anyway, heading toward the western wing of the large mansion. The sound grew louder as he ran, meaning he was going the right way.

He climbed a big flight of stairs, legs burning, and headed through a door. There was a long corridor beyond, lined with doors and statues and paintings. It was dark, illuminated only by flashes of thunder. Ven ignored the loud booms and bright flashes as much as he could, but he still jumped slightly everytime either occured. He'd never much liked thunderstorms.

When he reached the end of the hall, he paused at the door. The crashes and noises were the loudest here, and Ven steeled himself for whatever lay beyond the door as he reached out a hand and placed it on the handle.

As he was about to turn it, a voice from behind him stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that."

Ven turned, startled, to find a dark shape against the wall. When lightning flashed, he found a tall silver-haired man with striking aqua eyes.

"My father is in there. I have to," he said resolutely, clenching his fists.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "You're brave, kid. Good luck." And then he vanished like smoke into thin air, leaving Ven gaping at the spot where he'd stood.

Shaking his head to clear it, Ventus turned his attention back to the door. Squaring his shoulders, he turned the handle and pushed it open hard enough that it smacked against the wall. He was already stepping through when it flew back, and he barely had time to widen his eyes before it smacked him right in the face, knocking him back onto the floor.

Vaguely, he noticed the cursing and thumps stop. He heard a call of his name, but it sounded distorted and far away. A blond man who looked very much like him was suddenly hovering above him, looking bloody and terrified.

"Ven? Ventus, son, can you hear me?"

Ven groaned. "Dad...?"

Suddenly, there was someone else in his field of vision. He couldn't distinguish much since his vision was blurry, but the person seemed to be male. Also, very tall.

"This is your son?" The voice was velvety-smooth, rich and deep. A very nice voice, Ventus decided.

"Yes," his father said curtly, taking a more protective stance in front of Ven.

The stranger chuckled. "I see. Well this is certainly interesting, Mr. Highwind."

"How so?" Cid's tone was suspicious.

"I'll make you a deal, Mr. Highwind. I'll invest in your...invention...but your son stays here. With me."

A cry of outrage left the older man. "Never! Nothing could make me do that!"

A sigh. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm afraid I'll just have to be rid of you then, you've unfortunately set me off..."

Head swimming, Ventus dizzily sat up. "No...don't. I'll stay. Don't...don't hurt my father."

"Ventus!" Cid exclaimed, spunding shocked and angry at the same time.

"Ah, it's settled then! Axel, Riku, please help Mr. Highwind out. Sora, take care of Ventus here," the mysterious man ordered.

Ven's father was immediately seized by a tall red-haired man and the silver-haired man Ventus had seen moments earlier. He struggled, shouting and cursing as they drug him away.

An intense bout of dizziness hit him, and he found himself falling back once more. But then he felt a strong pair of arms around him, lifting him effortlessly, and he looked up to find a face wrapped entirely in black cloth, save for the eyes.

Ventus was rendered breathless when he looked into those eyes. They were the strangest, most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen—they were like molten gold.

"Who are you?" he whispered, eyes drooping.

But he was swallowed by blackness before he heard a reply.

* * *

Ventus awoke to the loud crash of thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightning. He shot straight up in bed, instantly becoming dizzy.

"Shh, it's alright. Go back to bed, Ventus," he heard from somewhere beside him. He was suddenly very drowsy again.

"Do not fear the storm. I'll watch over you," the voice promised as he fell back into the pillow. The voice was smooth and rich, soothing him, and his eyes fell shut.

He felt the gentle caress of warm fingers on his face before succumbing completely.

* * *

_a/n: so here we have it, this is where the fun begins :3_

_what do you guys think will happen next? we'll certainly have some more new characters, that's for sure! be sure to drop me a review and let me know what you think! and remember to follow my tumblr if you'd like, the link is on my profile! also, if you're feeling bored, check out the rest of my stuff! i happened to upload a new xemsai oneshot right before this c:_

_afom out~_


	3. Chapter III

_a/n: yooo_

_so, here we go, chapter 3! herein we find out how ven deals with suddenly being basically a prisoner, and we meet tons of new people! c:_

_enjoy!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

Ventus was confused when he woke up in a strange bed. His head was pounding dully, and his nose ached.

He jumped slightly when he heard a knock on his door. Shakily, he called, "Come in."

He nearly fell out of bed when a brunet boy walked straight through the door with a tentative smile on his face.

He must have looked terrified, becase the boy gasped and ran over, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Ventus. I'm not used to opening doors anymore."

"How do you know my name?" Ven demanded, eyeing the strange boy suspiciously. "And why do you look so familiar...?"

The brunet grinned. "We me last night, at the door." The smile dropped. "You _do_ remember last night, don't you?"

"Not really," Ven admitted, wrapping his arms around himself. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh, damn..." he muttered. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Ventus, my name is Sora, and I live here with my brother and those who work for our family."

"Why am _I_ in your house?"

He sighed again. "Your father came here last night, and you came after him. My brother...he was quite angry with him, and he has a very bad temper. You barged in and then managed to hit your head, then you traded your father's freedom for your own."

Ven stilled, eyes wide. "I...I what?"

Sora looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Ventus. But I'm afraid you're stuck here for a little while."

Ven's head began to spin, and he had to lay back. "Ven...just call me Ven, please."

"Alright, Ven...are you hungry? I can have Riku bring you some tea and breakfast, and if you're in pain I can ask Naminé to whip something up that'll make you feel better," he offered, blue eyes shining with empathy.

"I'd very much appreciate that, Sora. Thank you," he said, rubbing his head.

Sora smiled. "I'll be right back, then." He stood, heading over to the door, then stopped. "I promise your time here won't be terrible, Ven. We're all happy to have you here." And then he left, leaving Ven to his thoughts.

Shakily, he stood after spotting a mirror on the other side of the room. He made his way over, stopping before it to examine himself.

A large bruise colored his forehead, and there was a cut across the bridge of his nose. There were bruises beneath his eyes as well, and Ven groaned at the sight of himself. He was a complete _mess_.

When Sora reappeared moments later, he slowly made his way over to Ven and set the tray of medicines and bandages aside, offering a gentle smile.

"These should help you with the pain," he said, pointing to the different medicines. He handed the first, a glass containing some sort of blue liquid, to Ven, who took it and immediately drank it. He shuddered at the bitter taste, coughing slightly.

"That was...strong," he commented, taking a deep breath to recover from his fit.

Sora chuckled. "Marluxia's herbs are quite potent, and the Nami doesn't dilute them very much with other ingredients." He motioned for Ventus to sit in a nearby chair, reaching over to grab a small bowl of white paste. He dipped his fingers in, dabbing the paste over the blond's nose. Ven winced as the cut began to sting, but Sora assured him that it would only last a moment.

Once Sora deemed the cut sufficiently covered in the paste, he fastened a small bandage over it. "All done," he said with a smile, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Has it started working yet?"

Ventus nodded. "My head isn't aching as much, and the pain in my nose is beginning to fade. Thank you, Sora."

Sora giggled. "Don't thank me, thank Naminé. You can meet her later today."

"Alright."

"Did someone call for breakfast and tea?" came a voice from the doorway. A silver-haired man strode in, carrying a tray that was absolutely filled with food.

"Riku!" Sora grinned, running over to him. Riku barely had time to set the tray down before Sora was in his arms, hugging him tight.

Riku chuckled. "Hey, Sor. Mind if I take our guest his food before you tackle me next time?"

"Oops!" Sora released him, blushing slightly.

Riku grabbed the tray once more and carried it to Ven, who took it with a quiet thank you.

"I wasn't able to formerly introduce myself last night," the silver-haired man said with a grin. "I'm Riku, Sora's fiancé. I also cook most of the food here, so if you're ever hungry just let me know."

"It's nice to meet you, Riku," Ven murmured. "This food looks and smells delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ventus."

"He prefers to be called Ven," Sora chimed in, draping his arms around Riku.

"Ven it is, then," Riku grinned. He slung an arm around Sora's waist. "We'll leave now and let you eat. If you need anything, ring the bell on your tray and someone will come. And this door—" he pointed to a door not far from where Ven sat, "—is your bath room, so feel free to use it whenever you'd like. Pipes carry hot water straight to the tub, so you don't need to worry about heating it."

Ven's eyes widened at that, causing both Riku and Sora to chuckle. "Enjoy it, Ven," Sora murmured before the two vanished right before his eyes.

Deciding not to question how they'd just disappeared, Ventus began to eat the food Riku had brought him. There was more food on the tray than he usually ate in an entire week, a fact that amazed him. There were fresh rolls, a giant plate of fruit, and also some bacon and scrambled eggs. He dug in eagerly, amazed by the taste. He'd never eaten anything so delicious! Riku was really a great cook, it seemed.

When he'd eaten as much as his stomach could fit, he decided to take a bath. After all, the idea of a hot bath without any work sounded _very_ appealing.

Peeling off his slightly dirty clothes, he turned some sort of contraption, and water began to flow into the large claw-footed tub. He turned the water off once it was full and eased himself in, sighing as he sank down into the steaming water. He felt aches he hadn't known he had melt away, soothed by the temperature of the water.

After scrubbing his hair and body clean, he stepped out of the cooling water and rubbed a fluffy white towel around himself. It was then that he realized that he didn't have any other clothes. He didn't want to put the dirty ones back on, so he was hoping that he'd find clean ones in his room.

He opened the door, finding an outfit laid out on his bed with a note on top of it. Curiously, he reached out and picked up the note, unfolding it to read it.

_Dear Ventus,_

_I do so hope you are adjusting well to my household. Such a shame that you are here under such unpleasant circumstances, but I hope you aren't too bitter or resentful._

_Sora and the others will be happy to do anything you ask. However, I do ask that you respect their privacy and refrain from asking personal questions. Also, do not under any circumstances go into the west wing. There will be consequences. You are free to roam the rest of the house._

_We shall meet soon, though not today. Until then, please enjoy yourself._

_-Vanitas_

_P.S. I've asked Naminé to give you a book to draw in, as well as charcoal and other materials. Yours was damaged by the rain. Please ask Sora or one of the others to take you to her._

Vanitas...was that the name of the enigmatic master of the house? All he remembered from the night before was golden eyes.

Dressing in the brown cotton pants and loose white shirt, Ventus slipped his feet into a pair of black boots that had been provided for him before venturing out of his room for the first time.

He found himself in a large corridor with many doors and windows. At the far end, he saw a staircase, and so he decided to head there. Maybe he'd find someone who could take him to Naminé, or perhaps even find Naminé herself.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced around. Spotting large doors in between the two staircases, he headed there. Upon pushing them open, he discovered a positively _huge_ library beyond. Eyes wide, he slowly ventured in, taking in the smell of old books. He was so distracted that he almost ran into someone. Stopping short, he quickly stammered out an apology.

The person he'd nearly run into was shorter than he was. The bespectacled youth was carrying an armful of books, long slate-colored hair falling into his face.

"Ah, you must be Ventus," he muttered, shifting his grip on the books to free a hand, which he held out. "My name is Zexion. I take care of the library."

Ven took his hand and shook it. "Just Ven. It's nice to meet you, Zexion."

Zexion simply 'hmphed', shifting the large pile of books once again. "I prefer to call people by their full names."

Ven laughed. "Alright. Want some help?" he questioned, noticing how much the shorter teen seemed to be struggling.

"I'm fine," Zexion replied, walking past Ventus. He nearly tripped, however, causing several books to fall from his grasp.

Ventus immediately bent down to pick them up, shaking his head in amusement. "You're very stubborn, aren't you?"

"I suppose so. I don't enjoy accepting help from many people...but since Demyx is off lazing around, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you helped a little," the slate-haired youth admitted, adjusting his slightly skewed glasses.

Ventus smiled brightly. "Good. I like feeling useful, so you can put me to work. I promise I'm very helpful."

A small smile appeared on Zexion's face. "Alright."

For the next two hours, Ventus helped Zexion move books to their rightful places and reorganize a few bookshelves. In that time, he learned more about all of the people in the house. There was Sora, of course, Vanitas' brother. And Riku, Sora's fiancé and the main cook. But there was also Axel, who was apparently one of Vanitas' closest friends, Roxas, who helped Riku in the kitchen, Demyx, who basically helped where he needed, Marluxia, who tended to the gardens, Larxene, who took care of everything electrical and also managed the plumbing, Kairi, who took care of the animals, and Naminé, who made medicines when needed. Everyone cleaned the entire house once every week.

He'd learned nothing of Vanitas, however, as much as he wanted to. But the second he'd asked Zexion, the indigo-eyed youth had clammed right up.

"Thank you for your help, Ventus. Feel free to come and get a book anytime you'd like," Zexion said once they were finished, offering a small smile. Ventus could feel a friendship deveoping with the quiet librarian, and so he returned the smile.

"Let me know if you ever need help," Ven offered, grinning. "Oh, and could you tell me where Naminé is? I was told to find her."

Zexion pointed to a staircase leading upwards at the other end of the library. "That is her drawing room. If I am not mistaken, she is in there."

"Alright. Thank you, Zexion," he said before heading toward the large staircase. He jogged up the stairs, knocking once he reached the door.

"Come in, Ven," a soft female voice called from the other side. Startled that she'd known it was him, he turned the handle and stepped inside.

He found himself in a blindingly white room. Beautiful paintings and drawings hung on the walls, the only sources of color in the entire room. And, sitting at the end of a long white table, clad in a white dress, sat a lovely blonde girl with the clearest blue eyes Ventus had ever seen._ Naminé_.

She was smiling, beckoning him closer. She set aside a sketchbook, folding her hands in her lap.

"I was wondering when you'd find me," she teased, motioning to a chair beside her. "Sit. You _must_ have questions."

Ventus sat, meeting her eyes. They seemed to pierce directly into his soul.

"How did you know I was on the other side of the door?" he questioned, swallowing hard.

She giggled. "Because I'm a witch, Ventus."

Shock coursed through him. A witch? Witches weren't supposed to be real. And what myths he'd heard were that witches were evil.

"Fear not, I'm not an evil witch. I use my magic to help others. Please, don't be afraid of me," she said, and Ven instantly calmed.

"Do you know why I'm here, Naminé? No one will tell me why..."

The blonde girl bit her lip, casting her eyes downward. "I'd like more than anything to tell you, Ven...but now is not the time for you to know, I'm afraid. You'll learn soon enough."

Ven sighed in disappointment, blowing his breath out slowly. "Can you at least tell me why everyone seems to be able to disappear into thin air and walk through doors?" he asked, blue eyes hopeful.

Naminé nodded, meeting his eyes once more. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you this much. You see, Ventus, a long time ago...a warlock named Xehanort set his sights on Vanitas. When Vanitas denied him because of his scarred appearance, he showed his true self and grew angry, casting a curse upon Vanitas and everyone in this house. Now, I will not specify what this curse is, because you aren't meant to know yet. But it has scarred Vanitas terribly, and had I not intervened when I did, everyone in this house would be dead. As it is, they are only half beings, solid like the living until they choose to shed their beings like the dead. And they will remain that way until the curse on Vanitas is broken."

"How can it be broken?" he inquired, leaning closer in interest. He felt bad for the people in the house, doomed to life an eternal half-life.

"Another thing I cannot tell you, I'm afraid. Although, it does involve—"

"I think you've told our guest enough, Naminé," a sharp voice cut in, causing both Naminé and Ven to jump.

"Axel," Naminé said quietly. "I wasn't aware you were here."

"Riku and Roxas sent me to gather everyone for dinner," the voice answered. Ven turned, finding a tall redhead lounging against the doorframe. His long-ish hair stood in spikes, and he had a dark marking under his each of his acid-green eyes.

"Oh, alright. Ventus, I'll give you a sketchbook and supplies after we eat, alright? Feel free to come here anytime, I always welcome company," the blonde told him with a smile that didn't quite reach her vivid blue eyes.

Ven nodded, standing. He made his way over to Axel, sparing a last look back at the blonde girl before closing the door behind him.

The walk to the dining room was mostly quiet. But outside the doors, Axel stopped him.

"Listen, kid, I know you're probably confused as hell right now, but it's best not to ask questions around here. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple after saying the words, eyes boring into Ven's.

Slowly, Ven nodded. "I'm sorry. She won't be in any trouble, will she?"

Axel grinned. "Nah, I'll keep this between us this time. I like to think I'm the cool one around here."

The blond smiled a little. "Thank you."

The redhead winked. "Anytime, Ven."

They entered the dining room and sat down. It seemed everyone else was already at the table, save for one empty chair at the far end. Ven assumed it was Vanitas', and he didn't really think that the master of the house would be joining them.

Once he sat down, those who hadn't yet met him introduced themselves. He'd sat beside Zexion, who sat beside a blond man who'd identified himself as Demyx. He seemed to always smile, and Ventus could see him as a potential friend.

On his other side sat a red-haired girl, who he found out was Kairi. She seemed very sweet, kindness shining in her violet eyes. Beside her was a woman with short blond hair, who introduced herself as Larxene. Ven found her slightly frightening, and made a mental note to avoid her. Beside Larxene was a pink-haired man who turned out to be Marluxia, and Ven learned that he and Larxene were married. He silently commended him for not being terrified of the woman.

Sora sat across from him, with Axel and Riku on either side of him. Beside Axel was a short blond boy who looked remarkably similar to Ven himself, save for a few differences. He was relatively quiet, from what Ven could tell.

Dinner was relatively quiet, save for a few small conversations here and there. The food was delicious, and he made sure to tell both Riku and Roxas. As apprehensive as he'd been when he'd woken up, Ventus found he really didn't mind being stuck at that house.

But he had to wonder what his friends and father thought.

* * *

The late evening found Ventus drawing in his room. He'd gone back to Naminé after dinner, and she'd given him two sketchbooks, along with charcoal and graphite pencils. But she'd also given him colored pencils, a luxury he'd never been able to afford. She'd also offered to teach him how to paint, telling him to visit her everyday for lessons.

Ven found that he liked drawing in color. It made things so much more alive and beautiful, in his mind.

As he was putting his colored pencils away, there was a knock on his door. Puzzled, he called, "Come in."

Sora drifted through the door, a smile on his face. "Evening, Ven. How are you enjoying your first day here?" he asked, moving to sit on the bed.

Ven smiled. "Everyone here is very kind. Larxene frightens me a little," he admitted, shuddering.

Sora laughed. "She has that effect on people. But are you getting along well with everyone?"

He nodded. "I spent most of my day helping Zexion in the library, and then I spent some time with Naminé. They are both very kind, although Zexion is quiet."

"Zexion tends to keep to himself," Sora told him, chuckling. "The only person he spends any amount of time with is Demyx...to think, we've been here for almost fifty years yet neither have admitted to having feelings for each other yet!"

Ven laughed. "Why haven't they?"

"Well, Zexion is too stubborn," he snorted. "I think Demyx is just clueless."

"Maybe I can help with that," Ven offered with a grin. "After all, my best friends Aqua and Terra went through the same thing. I gave them a few gentle prods in the right direction, and now they're so in love it's almost sickening."

Sora's eyes brightened. "Ooh, you really think you could help them?"

The blond nodded. "Give me some time to think of something."

Sora clapped, excitement shining in his cobalt eyes. "This is going to be great!" He paused, cocking his head to the side. "What about you? Is there anyone _you_ love?"

Ven sighed, sinking into his chair. "I wish. There is a man in the village named Braig who repeatedly asks me to marry him, but he's an ignorant snob and I feel nothing whatsoever for him. But I do fear I'll have to accept, for the good of my family..."

"What do you mean?" questioned Sora.

Ven lowered his eyes. "You see, Braig's family is very wealthy. My father and I don't exactly have a lot of munny, not since my mother died. If I marry him, it will insure that my father will be alright."

"Oh, Ventus..." Sora stood, leaning down and hugging the blond. "I am sorry to hear that. But don't lose hope, not yet. You may still find someone you love that has the munny to take care of you and your father." There was an odd spark in his eyes when he said it, but Ventus didn't bother questioning it.

"I hope you're right..." he whispered, sighing softly.

Sora hugged him tighter. "I know I am. Good things come to good people, Ven...and even though we've only just met, I can see that you are a wonderful person. I know you'll get a happy ending."

"Thank you," he said softly.

Sora grinned. "Anytime." He pulled away, eyes sparkling. "Now, your nightclothes are in here,"—he pointed to the top drawer of his wardrobe—"pants and underclothes are in here,"—he pointed to the bottom drawer—"and shirts and jackets are in here!" He pointed to the cupboard part of the wardrobe after saying it. "Of you need or want anything, let someone know. We're all happy to help."

Ven nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Sora."

"You're welcome," replied the brunet with a smile. "I'll take my leave now. Sleep well, Ven. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight," he murmured, watching as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Feeling tired, Ven set his sketchbook aside and stood, making his way over to the wardrobe. He pulled some sleep pants from the drawer that held them and stripped out of his clothes, setting them aside neatly. He pulled the sleep pants on, delighting in the softness of them.

Yawning, he climbed under the covers and blew out the candle, letting the dying sun illuminate his room.

Reflecting on his first day, he actually enjoyed it. He didn't think that being held against his will would be what he wanted, but here...he had everything he could ever want. And everyone was so kind to him.

But still, he worried. How would his father fare without him? Ven hoped that Aqua and Terra were looking after him.

He missed his best friends. He wondered if they missed him as much, or if they were too caught up in each other. Ever since they'd gotten together, Ven had been left in the dust a little. He was happy for them, but he wished they'd pay attention to him like they used to.

At least he had Sora and the others here. Everyone in the large house seemed to want to talk to him and be around him.

Well, everyone but the ever enigmatic master of the house.

* * *

_a/n: nami is my precious baby okay_

_so yeah, we're gonna start getting somewhere in the next chapter. this story will probably only be 15 chapters max, i'll know when i start splitting it all up more hahaha. but i hope you all continue to enjoy it, it's so fun to write c:_

_thanks so much to the people who reviewed, favorited or followed!_

_afom out~_


	4. Chapter IV

_a/n: it's so easy to update this story since it's basically all done lololol someone stop me_

_long chapter? i don't think it's quite as long as the last one but idk honestly_

_enjoy!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

Ven's dreams that night were odd and troubling. He dreamt of a beautiful boy with raven black hair and stunning blue eyes, crying beside a glass container that held a single red rose. Whenever he tried to ask what was wrong, the boy would cry harder and tell him he was the key to it all.

He was woken from one such dream when he was violently shook awake. Eyes flying open, he found Demyx shaking him, eyes wide.

"What is it?!" Ven exclaimed, blinking hard.

"Oh thank goodness you're up. There are people at the gate demanding to see you, and Axel and Riku are getting aggravated!" the tall blond explained.

Ven cursed softly and threw the blankets off, slipping his feet into a pair of slippers he found beside the bed. Not caring that he was shirtless, he ran out of his room and down the hall, Demyx following closely behind. They ran down the grand staircase, Ven taking the steps two at a time, and burst through the front door.

"Leave before we're forced to remove you!" he heard Axel yell.

"Not until we see Ven!"

Ven's eyes widened, recognizing Aqua's voice. She sounded angrier than Ven had ever heard her.

"Whoa! Everybody calm down!" Ven yelled, running over to join Axel and Riku at the gate. "Axel, Riku, it's okay! They're my friends!"

"They're disturbing the property," Riku growled, glaring.

Ven sighed. "Demyx, can you get them inside? I'll be right in."

Skittering nervously, Demyx stepped forward and rested a hand on each of their shoulders, gently tugging them back.

"Breakfast is on the table, so don't be long," Riku muttered as they walked away.

"I won't," Ven assured him, sighing and turning to his friends. They both had incredulous looks on their faces.

"Are you _friends_ with these people or something?" Terra demanded, navy eyes hard.

Ven scratched the back of his neck. "They're not bad people, guys."

Aqua's mouth fell open. "Ven, they're keeping you here against your will!" she screeched, cerulean eyes burning.

The blond looked down at his feet, shuffling. "I kind of like it here...everyone is so nice, and the house itself is wonderful."

"What about your father, Ven?" Terra growled, fists clenched. "Cid is a mess right now. He's so worried about you!"

Ven's eyes hardened to mask his sorrow. "I'm here so he can live. Vanitas was going to kill him if I didn't stay, so I did the right thing. If you two can't understand that, well...there's nothing else I can really say. But they treat me well here, and I'm not unhappy. So please tell Father that so he doesn't have to worry."

Aqua's eyes lowered, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I guess there's nothing we can say then...we're just worried about you, Ven. We just want you to be safe."

"I'm safe here, Aqua," he said gently, reaching his hands through the gate. Both Terra and Aqua took one, squeezing tight. "I promise I'll be alright, guys. I'll see if I can write you letters from time to time, and maybe sometime...maybe you can even come visit. But you need to accept that, for now at least, I'm here and I'm not leaving."

Terra sighed, running a hand through his deep brown hair. "Just...just be careful, Ven. I don't like this situation at all. And Braig of course is making a huge fuss about it."

Ven shuddered. "Keep him away from here. I don't want him _near_ me. Plus, I don't want him making trouble, because I know Axel and Riku will do something to him."

"They haven't hurt you at all, have they?" Aqua asked slowly, eyes narrowing. "Because I swear, Ventus, I'll rip off their—"

"I'm perfectly fine," he quickly cut her off, chuckling nervously. Aqua could be terrifying. "I promise that they're all very kind to me. Larxene is kind of frightening, but she isn't mean. And Sora, Naminé and Zexion especially are helpful and companionable. Don't worry, they're taking very good care of me." He reached his hands through the gate, taking a hand of both his friends. "I promise I'll be okay."

He felt them both squeeze his hands before they pulled him against the gate, reaching their arms through to hug him as tight as they could.

"We love you, Ven," Terra said softly, shocking Ven slightly. His brown haired friend wasn't one for displays of emotion generally, so it was surprising to hear those words leave his lips.

"Try and write to us once in a while," Aqua added with a teary smile as they let him go.

"I will," he promised, swallowing back tears. "Take care of Father for me?"

Terra nodded. "He's in good hands. We won't let anything happen to him."

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching up to catch a tear. "You two had better go—I'm sure they don't enjoy waiting for me."

They both nodded, and Terra's arm snaked around Aqua's waist. "Bye, Ven," she murmured, wiping her eyes.

"Bye, Ven," Terra echoed.

"Goodbye, guys," he replied, looking down. He heard their footsteps as they walked off, and he stayed until he heard them no more.

"Ven?" Sora called from the doorway. "You coming back in?"

Taking a deep breath, Ventus wiped whatever tears had escaped and called back an affirmative. He turned around, beginning the trek back to the doors.

He wasn't sure what made him look up. But his eyes moved to the window of the west wing in time to catch a glimpse of black before the curtains fluttered back into place.

* * *

"You're a wonderful student, Ventus," Naminé giggled as they washed out their paintbrushes. After breakfast, Ventus had dressed and gone to find the blonde girl for his first painting lesson, and he'd stayed there for hours. He hadn't realized it had been so long until he looked out the window and found the orange-blue sky of twilight.

"And you're a wonderful teacher, Nam," he replied, laughing. "Is it alright if I come back tomorrow at the same time?"

She nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly. "I enjoy your company, Ven. Come whenever you'd like. No one else really comes up here, other than Kairi, Sora and Vanitas when he isn't sulking..." Her expression fell, crystalline eyes filling with sadness. "Even after I've saved them, most of them can't accept what I am."

Brows lifting in sadness, Ventus quickly dried his hands before pulling the angelic blonde into his arms, hugging her tight. "If it means anything at all, I accept you for you. You're so kind, Naminé, and so wonderful. They're all fools not to see it," he said gently, rubbing her back.

She pulled away after a moment, a teary smile on her lips. "Thank you, Ventus. You have a beautiful, accepting heart, and I believe that's why you are here."

He chose not to comment, even though her words puzzled him. He didn't want to get her in trouble for answering his questions.

"Oh, and just to let you know, this is everyone's night off, so they are probably in the basement having a party. So if you need anything, I'm afraid you'll have to get it yourself," she told him, setting the clean paintbrushes aside.

"I think I can manage that much," he grinned, winking. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nami."

"See you then, Ven," she giggled, waving.

He exited the doors of the art room, making his way down the large staircase to the library below.

He nearly screamed when Zexion popped out in front of him, having walked out of an aisle as he was passing by. His hand flew to his heart, and he forced himself to breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you," Zexion said, adjusting his spectacles. "I didn't know you were still here."

"It's alright," Ven replied, taking a deep breath. He tilted his head sideways. "Shouldn't you be with the others? I thought it was everyone's night off."

Zexion shrugged, eyes lowering. "Parties aren't really my cup of tea. I prefer the quiet and solitude of the library..."

A plan forming in his mind, Ven had to hide a grin. "_Oh_? But I heard that Demyx was hoping you'd be there. He said something about wanting to spend more time with you..."

The shorter man's head shot up, his glasses nearly flying off. "H-He did?" he asked, re-adjusting hid glasses so that they sat correctly.

Ven nodded. "But I'm _sure_ he'd understand if you wanted to stay here," he told him, shrugging.

Zexion chuckled nervously. "I spend _far_ too much time here. It's about time I went to one of these gatherings, I suppose."

Ven couldn't hide his grin this time. "That's the spirit! Oh, but before you go...do you know of a good book I can read? I never had many books at home, so I'd like to start reading more."

Zexion's face lit up. "Come along, I'm sure we can find you something."

Ventus ended up with a large, heavy stack of books that he could barely carry. Zexion was enthusiastic about each book he handed to him, blabbing about the characters and plot, and it was enough to make Ven smile.

"I think I have enough, thank you for the help," he said with a grin. "Now go, Zexion, and have some fun."

The slate-haired male nodded, moving toward the door but stopping almost immediately.

"Do I...do I look alright, Ventus?" he questioned nervously, fiddling with his long bangs.

Precariously shifting the books so that he held them with just one hand, Ven reached out and tucked the bangs behind Zexion's ear, showing his entire face. "Much better. Go on now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Zexion nodded, offering a small smile before scampering off. Ventus headed up the east staircase to his room, where he gratefully set the books down on his desk. He then headed into his bath room to freshen up, and remove the paint that had mysteriously made its way onto his face.

After glancing longingly at the bath several times, he finally decided that a soak wouldn't hurt. He began to run the water, stripping out of his clothing. Once the bath was full, he dipped a foot into the steaming water, sighing in content and slipping all the way in.

His head fell back against the marble, eyes fluttering closed. One thing he definitely loved about the mansion was the bath. Back on his farm, if he wanted hot water then he had to heat it himself. At the mansion, all he had to do was turn the faucet. It was a luxury he wholeheartedly appreciated, and he knew that if he ever got to go home, it would be hard to go back to heating the water himself.

He'd almost nodded off when he heard it. It was faint, but somewhere he heard the haunting melody of a piano. The tune sounded almost melancholy, yet it was strangely upbeat and wholly entrancing. Ventus immediately pulled the plug, standing and wrapping a towel around himself.

He went into his bedroom and threw on some loose nightclothes before padding barefoot into the hall. The music was louder there, and he could better identify the tune. It had sounded familiar before, but he knew with certainty that it was "The Waltz of the Damned". His mother had been a pianist, and she played for him all the time when he was young. This song had been one of his favorites.

He followed the tune down the hall, stopping at the grand staircase. It seemed to be coming from the main floor, so he quickly headed down the stairs and began searching for the source. He couldn't remember where the music room was, so he had to rely on his ears.

He tried several doors before finding the right one. Quietly, he slipped inside, eyes widening when he saw who laid behind the piano.

He saw a muscular back, partially diguised by a blood red cloak. Long arms extended to the piano, where pale scarred hands moved across the keys. The head was covered completely in black cloth, so he couldn't see a hair color.

He stood at the door, completely mesmerized, and he barely noticed when the player stopped until he turned around.

"It's impolite to barge into a room without knocking, you know," a smooth voice said, tone slightly teasing. The cloth covered all but the man's lips, which were quirked upwards in a smirk, and a set of beautiful, piercing golden eyes.

Ventus was speechless. This...this was Vanitas. He knew it. It had to be—after all, he'd met everyone else already, and the master of the house had been mysteriously absent.

"Are you going to say something, or are you just going to stare at me?" All traces of joking left Vanitas, and his lips hardened into a straight line.

"Sorry," Ven squeaked, shaking his head to clear it. "I'll just go!" he exclaimed, moving to slip out the door.

"Wait." The voice stopped him dead in his tracks, and he slowly turned back around to meet those strange eyes again. Vanitas stood, making his way over and holding out a hand. "I have not properly introduced myself. I am Vanitas, master of this household."

Ven took his hand, gasping when he felt something akin to a shock pass through them. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Vanitas." It was a wonder his voice hadn't shook when he said it, with the way his heart was racing.

"I do hope your stay has been enjoyable?"

Ven nodded slowly. "You have a beautiful home. And everyone here has been very kind and helpful."

Vanitas nodded, letting go of his hand. "I'm glad."

They stood there for a moment in an awkward silence before Ven cleared his throat. "You play the piano beautifully, Vanitas. The Waltz of the Damned is one of my favorite songs."

"Oh? Do you play?" he questioned, motioning to the piano.

The blond shook his head, blushing. "My mother did. I don't have a musical bone in my body..."

A chuckle left the taller man. "I see. But you are an artist, correct?" Ven nodded, biting his lip. "Then that makes up for it. I'm afraid _I_ can't even draw a straight line."

A small smile pulled at Ven's lips. "Well, I suppose that no one can be good at everything."

An answering smile tugged one corner of Vanitas' mouth up. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He headed back to the piano, sitting on the bench and running his hands lightly over the ivory keys. "If you'd like...you can stay and listen. I don't mind."

Ven blushed. "Are you sure?"

Vanitas chuckled and nodded. "Here. Sit," he ordered, patting the space next to him on the long piano bench.

Slowly, Ventus made his way over to the bench, tentatively taking a seat. It was strange, but...he felt at ease with Vanitas. There was something lonely about him, and Ven didn't like for anyone to be lonely.

"Any songs you'd like me to play?" he questioned, golden eyes turned inquisitively on the blond.

Ven shook his head. "Just play anything. I love the piano."

Shrugging, the cloaked man began to play. He played a range of songs, and Ven listened intently. But then Ven noticed that all the songs he played sounded sad.

"Don't you ever play anything happy?" the blue-eyed teen asked once he'd finished a song.

Vanitas shrugged. "Don't know any happy songs. And if I'm not happy, why play any happy songs?"

Ventus bit his lip. He knew he'd prpbably be overstepping a huge boundary, but that didn't stop him. Quietly, almost in a whisper, he asked, "What happened to you, Vanitas?"

Any bit of friendliness disappeared from his eyes and mouth at the question. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Ventus." He turned back to the piano and began playing the "Waltz of the Damned" once more, though it was nowhere near as perfect as before. It sounded shaky, too fast. "I'd like to be alone now, if you don't mind," he said in a tone that implied that he didn't _care_ if Ven minded.

Face falling, cursing himself internally, Ven stood. "I...I'm sorry, Vanitas. I shouldn't have asked." And then he left, the haunting melody following him to his room and a lone tear slipping down his face.

* * *

"Vanitas, stop pacing," Sora chid gently, watching as his brother's red cape flew behind him every time he rapidly turned.

"He was there. With me, Sora. He didn't mind my presence _or_ my eyes. And I sent him away because he got a little _curious_. Rightfully so, too!" He gripped the black fabric that covered his hair, knuckles going white. "I'm not good at this, Sora. I don't remember how to be likable! I've probably ruined _everything_..." He sank to his knees, bowing his head.

"Riku, tea," the brunet whispered to his fiancé, who immediately left the room. Sora made his way to his brother, crouching beside him and wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm going to fail us all, Sora. I can't be nice to him, I don't know _how_! And I already know he'll be repulsed by my appearance..." Vanitas whispered, leaning into his brother. "He's kind, Sora, but _you've_ seen me. You know what I look like. _I_ wouldn't love someone who looked like me..."

"And _that's_ what got us into this mess," Sora muttered, sighing. "Vani, I've spent time with him. Nami has spent time with him. Tonight, he got Zexion out of the _library_. He told him that Demyx wanted to spend more time with him." He chuckled a little, shaking his head. "We've struck gold in him, Vanitas. Naminé even believes that he is the one who will save us. So don't give up, brother. We've still got time." As he said it, his eyes found the blood red rose that floated on the table by the window. Petals were scattered beneath it, and he could tell that the flower was starting to go brown and would wilt soon. They had maybe a week left.

"But I don't know how to act around him, Sora..."

"Just be _you_, Vani. If he's to love you, it will be for yourself. Ventus is the kindest boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he has such an open heart. Show him that you're worthy of his love, alright?"

"Will you help me?" he asked softly, glancing up to meet his brother's blue eyes.

Sora grinned. "Of course I will. Isn't that what big brothers are for?"

That brought a small grin to Vanitas' face. "You're older by ten minutes, Sora. Get over it," he said, jokingly pushing him.

"I'm your older brother, whether you like it or not~" the brunet sang, standing and dancing out of his brother's reach.

Riku returned with the tea, handing it to Vanitas. "Don't worry about this, Van. Ventus is just curious about you. And, hey...it wouldn't really hurt to tell him, would it?"

Vanitas paled. "No. He can't know. I...I don't want him to be influenced by anything."

Sora shared a look with Riku and sighed softly. "Vanitas...we've got a week and a half at most. Are you sure we can't just give him a little...push?"

"Weren't _you_ the one who just told me we had plenty of time?" Vanitas said sourly, glaring.

"I lied," Sora replied sheepishly. "Vanitas, we need this as much as you do. So tell him about the curse. He already knows about what happened, he just doesn't know the details."

"...I need to think about it. Maybe if he and I grow closer...but not right now. I can't," he said quietly, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Will you two help me?"

"Of course," they replied in unison.

"Where do I even start?"

Sora grinned. "Start by spending time with him. Tomorrow, the two of you can have dinner together, and then you can go from there. Alright?"

"Alright. Are you sure he'll come?" he questioned, a rarely-seen vulnerability in his amber eyes.

"I'll make sure of it," Sora promised. "Oh, and you say you snapped at him tonight? Maybe you should go now and apologize. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Taking a deep breath, Vanitas nodded. "Thank you, Sor. Thanks, Riku."

"Anytime," they replied together, Riku wrapping an arm around Sora.

Vanitas left his room, walking slowly. He was afraid to approach Ventus after he'd been so short with him—would the blond even want to talk to him? He supposed he'd find out.

He soon reached Ventus' door. Squaring his shoulders, he lifted a hand and gently knocked, eyes widening in surprise when the door fell open. It couldn't have been fully closed...

He was about to leave and close the door when he spotted a soundly-sleeping Ventus on the bed. Vanitas couldn't help but step into the room for a closer look.

He reached the bedside, and his eyes rested on the sleeping form before him. Dried tear tracks marred his cheeks, making Vanitas sigh sadly. It seemed he'd cried himself to sleep. He hadn't even covered himself up, and was shivering slightly as a result.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought as he draped an afghan over the sleeping blond, reaching up to gently wipe at his cheeks. The skin was soft beneath his fingers, unmarred beauty and perfection. Ventus was handsome, there was no doubt about it. From the moment he'd laid eyes on him, Vanitas hadn't been able to think of anything else. He'd never felt like that about anyone before, and it both thrilled and terrified him. He didn't know how to act around him.

"Sleep well, Ventus," he whispered, running his hand along the blond's cheek one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

_a/n: vanitas you dun fucked up_

_thanks to those who've reviewed, followed and/or favorited, you're all perfect and beautiful c:_

_i've split everything up and determined that this story will be 13 chapters, meaning you guys get 9 more after this one. so i have a question: update every day, or every second day? i still have to write the last chapter and finish one of the middle chapters because i guess i didn't before lololol_

_let me know in a review what you thought! or follow me on tumblr, we can totally be besties c: and check out my other stories if you've got the time!_

_afom out~_


	5. Chapter V

_a/n: hella long chapter today, loves!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

When Ven awoke, he found that someone during the night had come in and cover him up, which he was thankful for since he was already cold. Deciding that a nice hot bath was what he needed, he rolled out of bed and ran the water, shedding his clothes and stepping in.

He sighed as he laid back in the water, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Vanitas—hell, he'd _dreamed_ about him as well! And he couldn't understand why. Vanitas had snapped at him for asking a simple question! Clearly, he was rude. So why did he not want him to be angry with him? _Why_ did the thought make him want to cry?

"Ugh," he mumbled, dunking his head under the water to wash it. Things were suddenly _very_ complicated.

When he finished his bath and returned to his bedroom, he found a folded note laying on his desk. Puzzled, he unfolded it and began to read.

_Ventus,_

_I'm sorry for snapping at you last night and sending you away. It was rude and inconsiderate of me—you are my guest, and I did not treat you as such._

_I'd like to make it up to you. So please, would you like to eat dinner with me tonight? I'll be on my best behavior._

_-Vanitas_

Ven's eyes widened. Vanitas was inviting him to dinner? He'd thought that the master of the house wouldn't want to see him after the previous night.

He didn't know what to make of it.

With a loud sigh, he refolded the note and set it back down before heading to choose clothing for the day. He dressed slowly, deep in thought, and was reasonably startled when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called, adjusting his shirt.

Zexion drifted through his door, a wide grin on his face. He was the last person Ven expected to knock on his door—after all, he was constantly in the library. But he greeted him with a grin nonetheless, waving.

"What's got _you_ so happy this morning?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You tricked me last night," the shorter man answered, stopping beside him.

Ventus turned, looking sheepish. "Yeah, about that...—"

He was cut off by Zexion throwing his arms around him and hugging him tight. "Thank you," he said softly, pulling away with a blush. "I hadn't known that my feelings for Demyx were so obvious, but apparently everyone knew about them other than _him_. Thank you for getting us together, Ventus. I hadn't known how he felt about me, and I owe my happiness to you."

Slowly, Ven's lips pulled up in a grin. "Don't thank me. I just did what everyone else has wanted to do. I gave you a push in the right direction. I'm happy for you, Zexion."

"You're too kind, Ventus." He glanced around. "Are you headed to see Naminé now?" he asked.

Ven nodded. "More painting lessons," he replied with a smile.

"I'll walk with you. I was heading to the library anyway, Demyx is going to help me move some things," he told him, heading back toward the door.

As they walked, Ven decided to confide in Zexion. "Hey, Zexion...Vanitas invited me to dinner tonight. Should I go? He was angry with me last night, so I don't know what to do..."

Zexion chuckled. "So he's finally spoken to you," he remarked. "Did he say why he wanted to have dinner?"

"To apologize, I suppose," replied the blond with a shrug. "I want to, it's just...what if I say the wrong thing again? I don't want him to be angry with me."

Zexion scoffed. "Vanitas is _always_ angry, Ventus. It's simply a matter of getting past it and seeing the man beyond. I think you should go—Vanitas _never_ apologizes for anything, so consider yourself special."

They reached the library then and headed inside. Demyx was already there, offering them both a grin.

"I...I see. Thank you, Zexion, you've helped," Ven said warmly. "I'd best be getting upstairs to Naminé now, so I'll see you two later."

Demyx wrapped an arm around Zexion and kissed the crown of his head, making him blush. "See you, Ven. And thanks for this."

Ven waved a hand dismissively, grinning. "As I told Zexion, I simply gave you both a push that you needed. Nothing to thank me for." And then he was gone up the stairs and through the art room door, leaving them behind.

He found Naminé already painting beside the open window, her back to him. The sun lit her golden hair in a way that made her look angelic, like there was a halo on her head.

She turned when she heard the door open, smiling that kind, gentle smile of hers. "Good morning, Ventus."

He smiled back, closing the door behind him. "Morning, Nam. Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she replied, turning back to her painting. "Did you?"

"Yeah," he lied, making his way over. She turned, shooting him a dubious look, and then he sighed. "Fine. I had a _horrible_ sleep."

"Any reason?"

He looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kept dreaming about Vanitas. I was bathing last night when I heard someone playing the piano, so I decided to investigate and ended up finding him. He let me sit with him and listen for a while, but then...then I asked him what happened to him. He didn't appreciate that, so he sent me away." He shrugged, meeting her eyes. "It just got to me, I guess."

Making a soft sound, Naminé set her paintbrush down and reached out to take his hand. "Don't be sad about that, Ventus. Vanitas doesn't mean to be the way he is, but...the circumstances have made him this way. He's a very private person and doesn't take well to inquisition. But I know that he very much wants to befriend you, and so something tells me that he's trying to make it up to you. Am I right?"

Ven nodded slowly. "He invited me to dinner tonight..."

"Are you going to go?"

He sighed. "Zexion told me I should, because Vanitas doesn't apologize often so I must be special."

The blonde giggled. "He's right. I don't know if I've ever heard Vanitas apologize for _anything_, and I've known him for a very long time. He must have really taken a shine to you if he's willing to say sorry, Ven."

At that, Ventus blushed. "You think so?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Go to dinner with him, Ven. Talk to him, try and see who he is. Because underneath his hard exterior, there's a sweet, lonely boy who just wants to have people in his life who aren't going to hurt him. I _know_ that he wants you to be in his life."

"But why me?" he questioned, brows knitting together. "What's so special about me, Naminé?"

She smiled mysteriously then, another giggle escaping her. "Everything, Ventus. _Everything_." With that, she picked up her paintbrush and turned back to her painting. "Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

Ventus left Naminé's art room earlier than the day before, wanting to be on time for dinner. The second he'd walked out the door, Sora had pounced, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to his room.

"Get that paint off yourself!" he ordered, shoving him into the bathroom. "I'll get you some clothes to wear!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, glancing down at his loose white shirt and brown breeches.

Sora shuddered. "You can't wear that to a _formal_ dinner, Ventus. Now go!" He pulled the door shut after that, and Ven could hear him digging around for an outfit.

Shaking his head, he immediately got to work scrubbing the paint from his hands. It took a few minutes—it seemed he was a messy painter...

When he emerged, Sora practically tackled him and began stripping him of his clothing. All protests fell on deaf ears as the brunet began forcing him into the clothes he'd picked out.

"There! You look like a proper gentleman!" Sora praised, grinning as he stepped back to admire his work.

Ven glanced at himself in the mirror. Sora had dressed him in a pair of brown pleated pants, along with a cream-colored button up shirt, a light blue vest and ascot, and a brown fitted jacket to match the pants. It was easily the fanciest clothing he'd ever worn, and he felt slightly uncomfortable in it.

"Are you sure I have to wear this?" he questioned uneasily, pulling at the jacket.

"Yes," Sora replied firmly before taking him by the arm and dragging him out the door. "And for god's sake, Ventus, _smile_! You look sick."

"I _feel_ sick," he muttered, not even putting up a fight as he was drug along to the dining room.

"Oh, don't be nervous. Vanitas is harmless, if only a bit temperamental. I can assure you that there won't be a repeat of last night, if _that's_ what you're worried about," the brunet told him, glancing over.

Ven sighed. "It's not him I'm worried about. What if I say the wrong thing again? I never know when to keep my mouth shut, Sor, and I don't want to upset him again. I feel terrible about last night as it is..."

Sora rolled his eyes. They'd reached the dining room doors, and he stopped them there to place a hand on both of Ven's shoulders. "Ventus, just go in there. He wants to make it up to you, so let him. You have a right to be curious about him, and he knows that. Which is why he isn't going to lose his cool again. Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Ventus nodded. Sora's expression softened. "Just have fun, okay? Vanitas really isn't so bad."

"Alright," the blond replied. "Thanks, Sora."

Sora grinned. "For what? Kicking you into gear? That was nothing. Just go."

Allowing himself to grin back, Ven nodded and turned the doorknob. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside, shutting them gently behind him.

When he turned, he found that a small table had replaced the large one, and that a very dapper-looking Vanitas sat on one side. His face was still covered, but clothing similar to Ven's had replaced the cloak.

"Hello, Ventus," he greeted. Unless Ven was mistaken, he sounded...nervous?

"Hello, Vanitas," he answered, taking a seat across from him at the small square table.

"How are you?" he asked, sipping some water.

"Fine. And you?"

"I'm good." An awkward silence fell. Ventus looked anywhere but at Vanitas, and Vanitas was trying hard not to stare at Ventus.

Finally, the master of the house blurted out, "I'm so sorry about last night."

Startled, Ven met his eyes. Their golden depths showed only sincerity. "It's alright, Vanitas. It wasn't my place to ask."

"You were only curious, Ventus. It wasn't as if you were being _rude_. It's just...not something I enjoy talking about. You understand, right?"

"Of course," replied the blond with a small smile. "How about we start fresh?"

Smirking, Vanitas reached a hand across the table, which Ven took. "Hello, my name is Vanitas."

Ven laughed. "Ventus. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Vanitas."

"Likewise, Ven."

Ven's eyes widened, and Vanitas immediately withdrew his hand. "What?" he questioned, golden eyes searching Ven's face.

Ven blushed. "Nothing, it's just...that's the first time you didn't call me Ventus."

"Oh. If you don't want me to call you Ven, I won't—"

Ven cut off his nervous babble with a smile as he reached out and retook Vanitas' hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "I don't mind," he said quietly. "I prefer it."

A relieved smile appeared on Vanitas' face. "Alright...Ven."

And just like that, any tension between them was eased. Riku soon brought out their meals, and they chatted lightly as they ate. Like the night before, Ven felt completely at ease with the man across from him. And he couldn't stop staring at those beautiful eyes that were like molten gold.

"Has anyone ever told you how lovely your eyes are?" he asked suddenly, tilting his head sideways.

Those eyes widened, Vanitas' mouth falling open. "I...I can't say anyone has. I myself find them repulsive," he replied, looking down.

Ven's brows knitted together. "Vanitas...they're _breathtaking_. I've never seen anything like them. They're beautiful and unique and _definitely_ not repulsive."

Suddenly looking very vulnerable, Vanitas whispered, "You mean that?"

Ven nodded fiercely. "I don't want you thinking of them like that, alright? They're beautiful, and they're a part of you."

"But _I'm_ not beautiful," he argued, avoiding the blond's eyes.

"Says who?"

"Says me," he muttered, picking at the tablecloth.

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"You haven't seen me."

"But I'd like to."

Both if them immediately froze when the words were said. Vanitas out of shock, and Ventus out of panic. There he was, saying the wrong thing again!

He expected Vanitas to get angry. He expected him to scream and yell and tell him to leave.

What he didn't expect was for him to reach up and start unraveling the cloth from around his face.

And just like that, Ventus was mesmerized. He simply couldn't look away.

Under the cloth was a head of spiky black hair and a face like Sora's. White and pink scars covered every inch of his skin like patchwork, the most prominent one being one on his cheek in the shape of an x.

"Repulsive, right?" he questioned, his voice little more than a whisper as he actively avoided Ven's eyes.

"Vanitas...you're..." He took a deep breath. "You're beautiful. The most beautiful person I've ever seen."

His head snapped up at that, his eyes connecting with Ven's. "You don't need to lie to me, Ventus. I know what people see when they look at me."

"And what would that be?" Ven asked, crossing his arms.

His voice dropped to a whisper. "A hideous beast."

Sighing, Ven shook his head. "You're wrong, because that isn't what I see."

"What _do_ you see?" he inquired, not breaking eye contact.

Ventus smiled. "I see a beautiful human being who has been dealt a bad hand in life. I see a man who is far too hard on himself, when he should embrace everything about himself. I see a man who desperately needs some reassurance." His voice lowered. "And believe me when I say that I have seen _much_ worse."

He watched as Vanitas bit his lower lip, lowering his head in an attempt to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice shook. "Ven...no one has _ever_ said anything like that to me before. You're the first person who didn't flinch at my scars, who didn't feel sick at the sight of my eyes." A humorless chuckle left him. "They used to be blue, you know. Like Sora's."

Slowly, Ven reached out and took his hand. "I think the gold is much nicer."

A small smile appeared on his lips then. He stood, leaving his empty plate, and made his way around the table to Ven. He held a hand out, his smile growing. "Come with me. There's somewhere I'd like to show you."

A bashful smile on his face, Ven took his hand and allowed himself to be led out of the room. His hand was warm and soft to the touch, gripping Ven's firmly but not tightly.

To his surprise, he was led into the west wing, where he'd been told was off limits. They stopped at the first door on the right, which Vanitas promptly opened.

"Wow..." Ven breathed as he looked around. The ceiling and the far wall were made almost entirely of glass, and the sunset was visible outside.

"Do you like it? This is my favorite room," Vanitas said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is amazing, Vanitas!" he exclaimed, running over to the window that made up the far wall. "I feel like I could touch the sky!"

The black-haired man chuckled, movong to stand beside him. "This is where I come to think. I normally don't let anyone in here, but...I figured you'd like it."

Ven looked over at him, a smile on his face. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Vanitas. It's wonderful."

Vanitas just smiled and motioned to a loveseat that sat just behind them. "Care to sit?"

Ven nodded, leaving the window to sit on one end of the couch. Almost tentatively, Vanitas sat beside him.

"So, Ventus...tell me about yourself. I know you enjoy art, but that's about it. So, if you don't mind...tell me who you are."

Ven smiled. "I don't mind." He glanced up at the orange sky, sighing. "Where to start...well, I lived on a small farm in Twilight Town with my mother and father. My father is an inventor, and my mother made music."

"She doesn't anymore?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Ven shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "When I was nine, I was nearly trampeled to death by a spooked horse. My mother pushed me out of the way at the cost of her own life."

Vanitas gasped. "Oh, Ven, I'm sorry! You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to!"

Ven chuckled. "No, it's fine. I don't mind." He scratched his cheek, continuing. "My best friends are named Aqua and Terra, and we've known each other since we were very young. They're both a little older than me, though."

"Any...significant other in your life?" Vanitas asked slowly.

Ven scoffed. "Who, me? No. The only one interested in me is some pompous asshole who wants me only for my looks. He's a repulsive, arrogant, greedy man and I'd like nothing more than to have nothing to do with him...but he has lots of munny. Munny that would guarantee my father a comfortable life..."

Vanitas' eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're consdering it."

Ven only sighed. "I have to. My father...I have to take care of him. He's all I have left."

Something in Vanitas' eyes went dark. "Well you're here now, and you aren't leaving."

The blond's eyes lowered, and he allowed himself a moment to feel sadness. "I know. We made a deal, even if my memory is fuzzy about it."

That seemed to calm Vanitas. He reached out and took Ven by the chin, turning his face so that their eyes met.

"Listen, Ventus...you can have a good life here. Everyone here adores you already. And if you're concerned about your father...I have plenty of munny to spare. I promise that this is for the best," he said softly, trailing his thumb down the blond's chin as he released him.

Ven reached out and took his hand, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I know. I'm happy here." He sniffled, choking out a laugh when Vanitas reached up to catch his tear. "But you'd _really_ do that for my father?"

Vanitas shook his head. "No, Ven. I'd do it for _you_."

Warmth inexplicably filled his chest at those words. Slowly, he reached out and pulled Vanitas in for a hug, resting his head against his chest. "You are far kinder than you give yourself credit for," he whispered, giving him a squeeze.

He smiled when he felt hands tentatively rest on his back, holding him close. "You bring it out in me."

They stayed like that for a while, content to just hug each other. Ven hadn't felt that at ease and happy in a long time. Vanitas couldn't remember ever being so happy.

The silence was broken when Ventus exclaimed, "Look! A shooting star!"

Vanitas looked up in time to see the rapidly moving star and the trail of white that flashed behind it. "Make a wish," he said softly, grinning as he made a wish of his own.

Ventus closed his eyes, making a wish with all his might. When he was done, they opened again, and a smile appeared on his face.

"What did you wish for?" Vanitas questioned, holding him tighter.

Ven giggled. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Right," the black-haired man said, nodding. "I forgot."

The blond laughed and looked back up. "Is that...snow?" he asked slowly, wonder in his blue eyes.

"I do believe it is," replied Vanitas. "First snowfall of the season."

Ven smiled. "I _love_ snow."

"Why am I not surprised?" he questioned under his breath, chuckling.

"What, you don't?" he asked, looking up.

"I'm not particularly fond of it, no," he responded, shrugging. "It's cold and wet. I don't like cold and wet things."

"But you can make snow angels and snowmen!" the blond argued, sitting up.

"Hey, come back. You were keeping me warm," Vanitas protested, reaching out to pull him back. Ven grinned.

"I just don't know how anyone could not like snow!"

"Axel doesn't like snow. Neither does Zexion or Marluxia. I'm not the only one," he pointed out, reaching for the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and pulling it over the two of them. "Speaking of Axel, I should get him to light the fireplace in here. It's quite chilly." He turned his head toward the door and called for the redhead, who appeared moments later.

"Axel, could you light the fire for us?" he questioned.

Axel grinned. "Of course." He immediately got to work arranging pieces of wood, lighting them once he was satisfied. "Anything else you need?"

Vanitas nodded. "Could you ask Riku to make us some hot cocoa?"

"Sure. If the fire gets too low, just call for me again," he said before heading out the door.

Vanitas' eyes were suddenly worried. "You_ like_ hot cocoa, right?"

Ven chuckled. "Of course. Who doesn't?"

"Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia..."

The blond snorted. "Thank you for answering my rhetorical question."

Vanitas grinned. "Anytime."

The door was opened moments later by Riku and Sora, who each carried a steaming mug. Ventus caught a shocked look on both their faces before they smoothed out, both grinning.

"Here you are," Sora said, handing the mug to Ventus.

"It's very hot, so try not to burn yourselves," Riku told them as he handed the mug he held to Vanitas.

"I'm sure we'll manage," Ven answered with a chuckle. "Thank you, Sora and Riku."

"You're welcome," they replied in unison. "Now you two play nice," Sora said with a wink before they left the room.

Vanitas shook his head. "Sometimes, I really think I could kill him."

Ven laughed, sipping his cocoa carefully. "You know, the resemblance between you two is shocking," he commented.

"We're twins," Vanitas told him with a shrug. "He's ten minutes older, and he likes to hang that over my head a lot. But, no matter what...he's still my brother, and I've got to love him."

Ven sighed. "You're lucky to have a sibling. My mother was pregnant when she was killed...I'm an only child."

It was silent for a moment before Vanitas murmured, "I had a sister once."

Ventus's brows lifted. "If you don't mind my asking...what happened to her?"

Vanitas closed his eyes. "It was a very long time ago. Sora and I were probably eight years old, if I remember correctly. She was only five, and she hung off us in the way that only little sisters can." He allowed himself a small chuckle before continuing. "The three of us were out playing in the woods—well, Sora and I were playing, she just followed us. We wouldn't let her play with us.

"We got pretty deep into the woods, deeper than we were allowed to go. And then the wolves came out of nowhere. We all ran, but...she was young. She couldn't run very fast. The wolves, they...they got her."

Sadness filled Ven's blue eyes. "Oh, Vanitas...I'm so sorry."

"I could have saved her," he whispered, his eyes opening to reveal tears. "I could have picked her up and run. But I was only concerned about myself..."

"Vanitas...you can't think like that. You had to think of yourself first. Maybe if you'd been carrying her, you both would have died. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to feel this way," he said softly, swiping away falling tears with his thumbs. His scarred cheeks were surprisingly smooth and soft to the touch.

"I know, but...I just feel so guilty about it."

"Don't." Ven's hands fell from Vanitas' face, and he snuggled closer to his chest. "What was her name?"

"Xion," he whispered. "It means nothing."

Blond brows knit together. "Your parents named their child _nothing_?"

Vanitas nodded. "My parents weren't the nicest people. I think Sora was the only one they liked. His name means sky. Mine means...emptiness. I suppose it's fitting. Sora is like the sky—open bright...and I'm empty. And Xion...she's nothing now. No one ever found her body."

"That's so sad," he murmured, wrapping an arm around the black-haired teen's middle. "Why do you think that Sora was the only one they liked?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "His hair. Xion had black hair, like me, and I think they thought of us as diseased or something like that. They always said that Sora's hair was like the gold of the sun and the brown of melted chocolate mixed together."

"That's terrible," Ven muttered, holding him tighter. "It's true that you don't see many people with black hair, but that doesn't make you diseased. _I_ happen to think it's lovely and exotic."

That brought the smallest of smiles to Vanitas' face. "Thank you. I happen to like it as well—it distinguishes me from Sora. Not that my eyes don't, but when we were younger it was the only way to tell us apart."

"I can see why...your faces are near identical."

"Yeah...I love having him as my twin and all, but it was hard when we were young. I was always in his shadow, and I started to resent him for it. But it wasn't his fault...and he's been so supportive since I got everyone here into this mess. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him," he told hom, voice soft.

"He seems like such a great brother," Ven commented with a smile. "He's made me feel very welcomed, and he's taken good care of me so far."

"Sora loves helping people and taking care of them. It's in his nature," he replied with a chuckle. "Unlike me. I only ever hurt people."

Ven sighed. "You are far too hard on yourself, Vanitas. I see a kindness in you, but you're so quick to crush it down. Don't be afraid to care."

"I do care," he said softly. "I care for Sora. I care for Naminé. I care for everyone in this house. And...I care for _you_, Ventus. We've only just met, but...you are the kindest, most _genuine_ person I have ever come across. You accept everything; even what I myself can't accept. You have such a big heart, and...I want to protect that."

Ventus was shocked at how much Vanitas was opening up to him. How much he cared about him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Smiling gently, Ven leaned up to kiss the curved x scar on his cheek. "And I want to help you accept yourself, so I guess we both have a job to do." He stood then, stretching. It was late, and as much as he didn't want to leave, he knew he should sleep. "I'd better get to bed, Naminé is expecting me in the morning."

Vanitas stood as well, setting the blanket aside. "Alright. Thank you for coming to dinner, Ven," he murmured, taking the blond's hand and lifting it to his lips. He brushed a gentle kiss across his knuckles, golden eyes sparkling in the dim firelight.

"Thank you for inviting me," he replied, a blush coloring his pale cheeks. "When will I see you again?"

The black-haired teen smiled. "Whenever you'd like."

A bashful look on his face, Ven questioned, "Dinner tomorrow? And then maybe you could play the piano for me again?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Vanitas leaned down and pecked his forehead. "Goodnight, Ventus. Sleep well."

"You too," he replied before leaving the room and heading back to the east wing.

He dressed languidly for bed, head caught up in thoughts of his night with Vanitas. He felt like he understood the enigma a little more now that he knew about some of his life. He still didn't know what the curse was, but he was sure that Vanitas would tell him with time.

He crawled into bed after blowing out all the candles and closed his eyes. He laid like that for a while, but he found he couldn't sleep. His hands itched with the need to draw something—no, not something. He wanted to draw Vanitas.

He sighed and rolled out of bed, grabbing his charcoal and sketchbook. He didn't feel like lighting all the candles again, so he simply sat by the window and got to work.

He'd gotten the entire drawing outlined when he grew frustrated. His window was too small to allow him enough light to start on any of the finer details...

That's when it hit him. He could just go to the room where he and Vanitas had been! He was sure there would be plenty of light in there, since the ceiling and wall were basically giant windows.

Slipping his feet into his slippers, he gathered his supplies and crept out the door. The entire mansion was silent, meaning that everyone was most likely asleep. A good thing, since he preferred not to be disturbed when he was drawing.

He made his way silently to the west wing. The door was closed, so he quietly turned the handle and scampered inside. He closed it behind him after peeking to make sure that no one had seen him, and then he turned around.

His breath caught in his throat. There, on the table in front of the window, floated a glowing crimson rose. A glass container covered it, protecting it from the outside. Ven couldn't resist moving closer to inspect it better.

It was very full, and he could see hints of brown on the outer petals. Some had already fallen. An inexplicable sadness filled Ventus—why did he not want this rose to die when so many did all the time?

Unable to help himself, he set his supplies aside and gently lifted the glass from around the rose. It continued to float and glow, but a petal fell as soon as the case was removed.

He'd seen this rose before, in a dream. The details were fuzzy, but he was sure of it!

"What are you _doing?!_"

Ven jumped, nearly letting go of the glass casing as he whirled around. He spotted furious golden eyes set in an angry face as Vanitas stomped over to him, ripping the glass from his hands.

"I thought I told you _never_ to come into the west wing!" he roared, turning on Ven.

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to draw in here where it's light—"

"It didn't look like you were drawing!" Vanitas growled, eyes deadly. He grabbed Ven by the front of his shirt and shook him. "Don't _ever_ touch my rose again!"

Eyes wide with fright, Ventus scrambled out of his grip and ran toward the door. He flew out into the hallway, nearly mowing Sora down.

"What's going on?" Sora asked tiredly, grabbing hold of Ven's arm.

"I need to get out of here," Ven mumbled, ready to panic. "I-I just need to go. I'm sorry." And then he wrenched himself from his grip and tore off down the stairs, running out the front door. His slippered feet sank down into the snow that had fallen—there had to be at least four inches of it, and it was still falling. The cold wind went right through his thin clothing, but he had no time to run back in for a cloak. He needed to get away, or Vanitas was going to kill him.

He ran to the stable and found Minnie's stall. Not even bothering to saddle her or put a bridle on her, he hopped up onto her back and kicked her sides to get her going.

"Ventus! Wait!" he heard Riku yell from behind him. He turned his head, finding everyone but Sora and Vanitas gathered at the door. But he didn't stop—he couldn't stop. The look he'd seen in Vanitas' eyes, the eyes he'd found so beautiful...it had been _terrifying_.

He rode deep into the woods, not even knowing where he was going but knowing that it was _away_. He was freezing cold, but there was nothing to be done about it.

But he was lost. He had no idea where he was—he'd never been in that part of the woods before. Minnie shuffled uneasily beneath him when he stopped her so that he could get a look around.

"Do you know where to go, girl?" he asked, shivering.

She grunted in response, shaking her head.

That's when Ventus heard the branches snapping.

Slowly, he glanced around. The snaps were coming from everywhere.

And then the first wolf jumped into the clearing that they'd stopped in, followed by several others. Inevitably, Ven's mind flashed back to the story Vanitas had told him about Xion, and then he thought, _I'm going to die here._

One of the wolves snapped its jaws at Minnie, and that was enough to make her rear up. Ven was thrown from her back, and then she tore off and left him behind.

Ven stood slowly, backing up as far as he could until he hit a tree. The pack surrounded him from all sides, and he had nowhere to go.

Nowhere but up.

Turning quickly, he began to scramble up the tree. The wolves pounced immediately, clawing at his feet and grazing his skin with their sharp teeth. Ven fought to pull himself up, doing his best to ignore the spikes of pain that went through him. Bark and twigs dug into his hands, nearly causing him to fall, but he forced himself to continue.

He managed to pull himself onto a low branch. The wolves were jumping and snapping their jaws, missing his feet by inches.

He was going to die. Whether it was from the wolves or from the cold, he was going to die.

* * *

_a/n: damn, right when things looked like they were going good..._

_remember to leave me a review and let me know what you thought! c:_

_afom out~_


	6. Chapter VI

_a/n: idk why but i really love this chapter_

_enjoy it, my beauties!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

Vanitas, what did you _do?!_ He looked like he'd been scared to death!" Sora exclaimed, barging into the sun room. He found Vanitas clutching the container that held his rose tightly, a feral look in his eyes.

"He came here after I _deliberately_ told him it was off limits! And he almost damaged my rose!" he snarled, hugging the container tighter.

"_You_ brought him in here tonight! He probably thought it was okay! Now he's gone, and he doesn't even have any warm clothes on! He'll freeze to death!" Sora shouted, stomping over and ripping the container from his grasp. Vanitas growled, but he simply set it back on the table. "You go after him, Vanitas, and you _beg_ for forgiveness. I don't know what you did to him, but he looked absolutely terrified! He is our only chance, dammit!"

"I _won't_ have him touching my things—"

Sora cut him off with a sharp slap across the face. When he spoke, his voice was deadly. "You need ro realize what is more important. Your _stupid_ rose, or breaking the curse that comes with it. Ventus liked you, dammit, and you've probably screwed it up. So you better go after him and beg him to come back, Vanitas, or so help me I will _never_ talk to you again."

They became locked in an intense battle of wills then, blue eyes locked with gold. Both were too stubborn to give in—until Axel came running in, looking white as a ghost.

"Come quick. Ven's horse just came back...and _he wasn't on it_. There were wolves chasing her, too," he panted, nearly doubling over.

That seemed to clear the haze of anger from Vanitas' mind. "No..." he whispered. He wasn't about to lose another person he cared about to those beasts.

Running to his room to grab a cloak, he quickly threw it on before practically flying down the stairs and out the front door. Ventus' horse was pacing madly, and he quickly ran over to her.

"Can you take me to your master?" he asked, staring her deeply in te eyes.

She whinnied, rearing up and tossing her mane. Taking that as a yes, Vanitas swung himself up onto her back.

Just as he was about to go, Naminé handed him a wrapped bundle. "You'll need this," she murmured.

Unwrapping it, he found a long, deadly-looking sword. "Thank you," he whispered before digging his heels into the horse's sides and taking off.

Ventus' horse carried him deep into the woods, running faster than he'd ever seen a horse run. Ahead, he could see an opening in the trees, and he could hear growling and howling.

As soon as they broke into the clearing, Vanitas leapt from the horse's back. The wolves turned their attention to the newcomer, while Vanitas' eyes locked with Ven's.

"V-V-Vanitas," he managed, shivering violently.

"Stay up there, Ven," Vanitas told him, turning his attention to the wolves. One leapt at him, but a quick slash of his sword sent it sprawling.

And then they all came at him at once.

Vanitas ignored the pain of their teeth and their claws, focused only on ensuring Ventus' safety. The blond's horse was helping, kicking them away with her powerful hind legs.

When there was only two left, they ran off with their tails between their legs. Vanitas fell to his knees, feeling drained. He was bleeding from multiple wounds, the worst of which were three deep gashes in his side.

"Vanitas!" Ven shouted. The black-haired teen turned his head in time to see the blond jump from his branch.

"Are you...okay?" he asked, clutching his side. Everything was starting to spin.

"I'm fine. You...you saved me," he murmured, shivering.

Vanitas swayed. "Vanitas!" Ven exclaimed, catching him just in time. "Oh, you're bleeding so much..."

Vanitad managed a smile. "It's okay. As long as _you're_ okay..."

"Minnie!" Ven called. His mare crept over, a which point the blond began pulling him to his feet. As carefully as he could, he got the black-haired teen up onto her back, climbing up behind him. "Stay awake, Vanitas. Minnie will have us back in no time."

Vanitas' head lolled back against Ven's shoulder. "Yes...but I'm tired..." His eyes wheeled up to Ven's face. "Sorry for...scaring you. Forgive...me...?"

He barely heard an exclamation of his name before darkness overtook him.

* * *

Ventus rode as fast as possible back to the mansion. As soon as the gates became visible, he started yelling for help.

Everyone spilled outside, crowding around when Minnie skidded to a stop. Ven jumped down, eyes frantic. "He's bleeding. A lot. The wolves...they all attacked him at once..."

Zexion pulled him in for a hug as he began to sob, Demyx and Sora soon joining in. "Shh, shh...he'll be okay," Zexion said softly, rubbing his back.

"You're freezing cold, Ven," Demyx remarked.

"Axel, get a fire going in the foyer. Roxas, grab lots of blankets," Sora directed, watching as they ran inside. "Kairi, Larxene, boil some water for Riku and Naminé. Marluxia, get some herbs."

Riku lifted Vanitas from Minnie's back and ran inside, Naminé following close behind. Kairi, Larxene and Marluxia were close behind, leaving only Zexion, Demyx, Sora and Ven.

"Let's get you inside and warmed up," Sora whispered, hugging him tight and pulling him inside. Demyx and Zexion went over to Minnie and led her back to the barn, where she'd be taken care of.

"This is my fault," Ven whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I shouldn't have left."

"No, Ven," Sora said gently. "Vanitas lost his temper and you got scared. Honestly, _I_ would have left too." He pulled him into the foyer, where Axel and Roxas waited with warm blankets.

"Thank you," Ven murmured as they began wrapping blankets around him.

"You're welcome," Roxas replied with a smile while Axel went to put more wood on the fire.

Sora headed toward the doorway. "I'm going to see if I can help with Vanitas, alright?"

Ven nodded. "Please...let me know how he is."

The brunet nodded. "I will."

"Are you injured at all?" Axel asked, sitting in front of him. Roxas did the same, settling in beside the redhead.

"I don't know. I think they got my ankles a little, I don't really remember," he replied, listless blue eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

Gently, Roxas pushed the blanket off his feet and pulled the soaked slippers off. His eyes widened immediately, and he directed Axel to fetch bandages.

"You're bleeding, Ven. They cut you a lot," he murmured, voice soft.

"I can't feel it," Ven told him, sighing.

"Probably because you're so cold. You'll definitely feel it once you warm up a little."

Axel returned with bandages and a paste moments later. "Naminé gave me this. It's freaky how she knows these things," he said with a shudder, handing them to Roxas.

Roxas chuckled. "She's one of a kind." He arranged the bandages neatly on the floor and began gently wiping at the wounds. The cloth was only warm, but it felt hot against Ven's skin.

Once the blood was cleared away, Roxas applied the paste and bandaged him up. "There, that should heal them right up." He covered Ven's feet back up, wrapping an arm around him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, glancing between Roxas and Axel.

"No problem, kiddo," replied the redhead with a small grin. "Just wondering...what exactly happened?"

Ven sighed. "I wanted to draw, but I didn't have enough light in my room. I decided to go to the sun room, and then I saw the rose." He bit his lip. "I was curious. I wanted to get a better look at it, because it's so pretty. So I took the glass off, and that's when Vanitas came in. He...he was furious at me, and I don't know _why_. It's just a rose, and I wasn't doing anything to hurt it. I was just looking."

The other two shared a look, and then Roxas sighed. "Look, Ventus...I'd tell you why, but it's not my place. But what I can tell you is that that rose is very precious to Vanitas—it's tied to the curse that has affected us all. He doesn't like anyone touching it, not even Sora."

"Trust me when I say that the last thing he wanted to do was frighten you, Ven. His protective instincts just took over," Axel added, moving to his other side and wrapping an arm around him like Roxas had.

"I just wish I could understand..." he whispered, sagging.

"You aren't going to leave again, are you?" Roxas questioned, a touch of anxiety in his bright blue eyes.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, he did scare me, but...he also saved my life, nearly at the cost of his own." He looked down, his breath leaving him slowly. "I guess I have some thinking to do."

"Well, if it means anything...no one here wants you to go. You've been a welcome addition in this household, and we'd be sad if you chose to leave. But it's ultimately your choice—none of us would begrudge you if you chose to go," Axel told him in a quiet voice.

"Honestly, I think I've grown too attached to leave," Ven admitted with a small smile. "I feel like I _belong_ here."

"Because you _do_," Roxas said with a smile. "You fit in perfectly, Ven."

"It's a nice feeling," he murmured. "I always felt a little out of place—I mean, Aqua and Terra have each other, and that's _great_ but I always felt left out. I don't feel like that here."

"I'm glad to hear that," Axel grinned. "Because we all love you, Ven. Even though you've only been here a few days, you've become a part of this place."

Ven was touched by the admission. Reaching out, he pulled both Axel and Roxas in for a hug. "You've all done a wonderful job of making me feel like a part of this house."

When he let go, Roxas stood. "Hot cocoa or tea? You need something hot, you're still freezing."

"Cocoa please," he replied.

Roxas' gaze turned to Axel, who grinned and told him cocoa as well. He left then, murmuring that he'd be right back.

It was silent for a moment before Axel suddenly said, "He's been happier since you got here."

Ven raised an eyebrow. "_Roxas?_"

Chuckling, Axel shook his head. "_Vanitas_. Ever since we were cursed, he's been...I dunno. Detached. Cold. Moreso than he was before. But you've breathed life back into him, Ventus. I hadn't seen a smile on his face for many years before you came here. I just thought you ought to know that." He paused, acid green eyes thoughtful. "And, Ven...he really _is_ sorry about tonight. When your horse came back and you weren't on her, I could see how worried he was. And I know it isn't fair to ask, but I'll ask anyway: please, give him a chance to make it up to you? I know he regrets his actions."

The blond let out a sigh. "I...I don't know, Axel. The look in his eyes...I don't know if I can ever forget it. I was terrified..." he said quietly, looking down. "I thought he was going to hurt me, especially when he grabbed me."

"Trust me when I tell you that I don't think he could _ever_ hurt you, Ven," Axel told him, sighing. "I think he'd sooner hurt _himself_ than _you_."

"But _why_? I don't understand, Axel. We've only just met..."

"That, I can't tell you. I don't claim to know the inner workings of his mind, and frankly I'd rather _not_ know. But I _do_ see the way he is around you—he gets a certain gleam in his eye. The last thing he wants to do is hurt you."

"He told me tonight that all he wanted to do was protect me..." Ven said slowly, brow furrowing. "That's why it's so hard for me to understand why he got so upset with me tonight. He's so...confusing!"

"He is," agreed the redhead. "But I think you can figure him out if you spend enough time with him. Just...just give him another chance, Ven. Like I said, I've never seen him so happy to be around anyone, not even Sora. I'd hate for that to go away."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "He did save my life...I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you," Axel breathed, sighing with relief.

Roxas soon returned with their cocoa and a cup of tea for himself. They sat there for a while, and it was when Ven had finally regained all feeling that Sora came back.

"How is he?" asked Roxas, worry in his cerulean eyes.

"He'll need to take it easy for the next few days, but he'll live," replied the brunet. His eyes moved to Ven. "He's awake, and he's asking for you."

Standing slowly, Ven shed all his blankets save one, thanked Axel and Roxas for keeping him company, then followed Sora out of the room.

"He's a little groggy from the medication, so he's not all there right now," Sora told him as they walked up the grand staircase. "He's really very lucky to be alive, after fighting off so many wolves. And those gashes...they're deep. If you hadn't gotten him back here when you did, I don't know if he'd be here. So thank you."

"Don't thank me, Sora. It's partially my fault that he's in this state in the first place," he replied, looking down.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I don't know who mopes the most—you or Vanitas. What's done is done, so move on."

"I know, I know," Ven sighed. "I still feel bad."

They reached the west wing then. Ven looked around with curious blue eyes, having only been in one room.

Sora led him all the way down the hall. He grabbed the handles of the double doors and pushed them open, motioning for Ven to follow him in.

Vanitas' room was...opulent. The biggest four poster bed Ven had ever seen sat in the middle, outfitted in blood red sheets. The wallpaper was maroon with gold accents, which seemed to be the color scheme of the entire room. There were small tables on either side of the bed, a large armoire off to the side, a huge desk that was covered completely in sheets of paper near the window, and a door that presumably led to a bath room. Ven had thought that his room was nice, but this...this was a whole different category of _nice_.

Vanitas laid in the middle of the bed. He looked small among the many pillows that surrounded him, and Ven felt sadness as he saw the state of the black haired teen. Sweat covered his brow, and his golden eyes wheeled around the room. He looked pale, his scars standing out even more, and his chest was bare save for a multitude of bandages.

"Vani," Sora began softly, moving to the side of the bed. "Ventus is here."

Eyes droopy, Vanitas turned his head to find Ventus, who still stood near the doors.

"Ven," he breathed, a drowsy smile appearing on his face. "You're okay. I was...I was worried." He seemed to be having a hard time speaking—most likely from whatever medicine he'd been given.

Ven sighed and moved to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge and taking Vanitas' hand. "You shouldn't worry about me, Vanitas. I'm not the one who took on a pack of wolves and got severely injured as a result," he murmured.

"You're still cold," he whispered. He was burning hot in comparison.

Sora handed Ven a small basin of water that had a cloth inside. "I need to you try and get his fever down. I have to go talk to Riku...you'll be okay here, right?"

Ven nodded hesitantly, taking the basin with his free hand. He set it on the beside table, watching as the doors closed behind Sora.

"I was so scared when...when your horse came back without you," Vanitas mumbled, eyes slipping closed. Ven reached up to lay a hand against his forehead, wincing at the heat.

Gently, he pulled his hand free and reached into the basin. He wrung out the cloth and began dabbing the cool water on Vanitas' forehead. "Shh, don't talk. Save your strength," he said softly, stroking his cheek.

He'd been on the fence about forgiving Vanitas, but seeing him in that moment and just being in his presence...he was already forgiven.

"No," Vanitas replied, slightly forcefully. "Ven, I'm...I'm_ so_ sorry about tonight. But there's things you don't know, things I just can't tell you yet. I...I have issues, and I lash out sometimes. But I shouldn't have done what I did. I...I never wanted to scare you or lay a hand on you, but I did and I'm so sorry." A tear slipped down his cheek, and his lower lip began to quiver.

Ven set the cloth back in the water and gently brushed his black hair out of his face. "I know. It's _okay_, Vanitas, I forgive you."

"It's not okay," the black-haired teen argued. "But...thank you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm going to be selfish and take it."

Ven smiled. And then he leaned down and softly touched their lips together, hand resting on a hot cheek. He figured that Vanitas was drugged up and wouldn't remember it.

It was something he'd secretly been wanting to do all night, just to see what it would be like. And even though it was only brief...something within him rejoiced. It felt so _right_, kissing Vanitas.

"Sleep, Vanitas. I'll stay here with you," he whispered, pulling away and running his fingers through inky locks.

"Promise?" he questioned, already half gone.

"Promise," Ven replied with a slight smile.

He watched as golden eyes slowly slid shut, smiling wider when he heard a soft snore. Reaching for the cloth again, he dabbed at Vanitas' forehead once more, repeating the process a few times before folding the cloth and laying it on his head.

Figuring it would be alright, Ven laid down beside Vanitas. The older teen was nice and warm, serving to heat him up slightly.

Gently, he laid an arm over Vanitas' midsection. It was maybe a compulsive need to protect him in his vulnerable state, or perhaps his own desire. Either way, it felt like the thing to do, and he wasn't going to deny himself the chance.

* * *

_a/n: sneaky ven, stealing a kiss when he's drugged up..._

_this story is probably one of my favorite things i've ever written, next to of buses and redheads and parenting c: because i love beauty and the beast and i love vanven (even though it may not seem like it in parenting hahaha) and this story has just been so fun to write! it makes me happy that people are enjoying it, so thank you all so much!_

_more to come tomorrow!_

_afom out~_


	7. Chapter VII

_a/n: this is kinda a filler chapter, nothing too exciting...but at least it's pretty cute cx_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

Vanitas awoke to pain everywhere. A groan escaped him as he tried to move, so he decided to stay put.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and nearly jumped at what he found.

A head of spiky blond hair was cushioned on the pillow beside him. Ven's breathing was deep and even, his face smoothed out in sleep. And around Vanitas' midsection was his arm, keeping him close.

His mind was foggy. How long had Ven been there? Everything was a blur after he killed the wolves.

Not like it mattered. The important thing was that Ven was there, _with him_—he'd _stayed_.

Warmth filled Vanitas. He suddenly realized how lucky he was to have stumbled upon Ventus—he was so forgiving and accepting. He knew he didn't deserve someone like that, but that didn't stop him from being happy about it.

Even though he was in pain, he was still tired enough to ignore it and go back to sleep. And so he wrapped his arma around Ventus as best he could and closed his eyes, falling easily into slumber once more.

* * *

When Ven awoke the next morning, he found that Vanitas had wrapped his arms around him at some point. Blushing at that, he gently extracted himself from the embrace, praying that Vanitas wouldn't wake up.

His prayers went unanswered, however, as golden eyes slowly opened. Vanitas blinked a few times, looking around, before his eyes rested on Ven. A smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning, Ven," he whispered, yawning.

Offering a tentative smile back, Ven murmured, "Good morning, Vanitas. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," he replied with a grin. "But I'm glad that you're here. I didn't think you'd want to see me again."

Ven chuckled. "You already apologized last night, and I already forgave you. It's in the past now," he told him, running his fingers affectionately through sleep-mussed black hair.

A sigh of relief left the older teen. "I don't remember last night very well, but...thanks, Ven."

"Don't thank me, just get better," the blond told him. He then reached over onto the table where the basin had been, finding a note and a tray of medical supplies instead. He picked up the note first and began to read.

_Ven,_

_If you're up before the rest of us (which means that you're reading this), please change Vanitas' bandages and give him the medicine on the tray. He's most likely in a lot of pain right now._

_-Sora_

"Guess I have to change your bandages and give you some medicine," he said, setting the note aside. Reaching out, he picked up a cup filled with pink liquid and held it to Vanitas' lips. When they opened, he poured it in, smiling at the disgruntled look on his face.

"That stuff was disgusting," he muttered.

"Well, it's going to make you better so you better deal with it, _mister_," Ven replied with a grin, taking Vanitas' left arm and unraveling the bloody bandages that were around it.

He winced when he saw the bite. "Does it hurt?" he asked, reaching for a bowl of clear gel stuff and dipping his fingers in. Setting the bowl aside, he held Vanitas' arm in one hand and began applying it with the other.

Vanitas sucked in a breath. "Well that stuff burns, so yes," he responded, clenching his teeth. "It's not as bad as my chest, though," he said after a moment, when Ven began rebandaging it.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, Vanitas," he murmured softly. "Can you sit up for me? I need to get your chest bandages off." He held out a hand just in case.

Vanitas took his hand and began pulling hinself up, a pained noise escaping him as he did so. "Don't be sorry," he told him as the bandages were unwound. "It's my fault you left in the first place, after all."

"We already went over this last night, Vanitas," he said softly, setting the bandages aside. He winced at the blood that stained them, reaching for a facecloth to gently dab the blood away.

Vanitas winced, reaching up to halt Ven's hand. "I know, but I don't remember it. So, for my peace of mind...I'm so sorry I scared you, Ventus. I just...I lost control, and I feel terrible at it. I promised to protect you last night, but all I did was hurt you. So I'm sorry, Ven."

Ven reached up and laid a hand on Vanitas' cheek, smiling softly. "It's in the past now." His hand fell, and he continued dabbing at the wound. Vanitas' hands clutched the bedsheets, his eyes shutting tight against the pain.

The cloth stained red, Ven set it aside. He then grabbed the bowl of gel again, dipping his fingers in. "I'm sorry this is hurting you, but it will make you better," he whispered, touching his hand gently to the gashes and beginning to spread the gel. He was glad that Vanitas' eyes were closed, because his cheeks were extremely red. He was touching Vanitas' chest after all. He tried to remind himself that it was a medical thing, but that didn't help.

Vanitas' chest was scarred like the rest of him, but Ven found it beautiful. It was muscled, but not overly so. Perfectly chiseled.

_Snap out of it, Ven,_ he mentally chided, dipping his fingers back into the bowl. _You already kissed him last night, stop thinking about his chest!_

He finished spreading the gel, making Vanitas sigh in relief. He wound new bandages around him, smiling when he tied them off. "You feeling any better yet?" he questioned, setting everything aside.

Vanitas nodded. "A little. I'm starting to feel a little drowsy, too."

"Then it must be working," Ven smiled, taking Vanitas' hand. "Before you know it, you'll be all better."

Vanitas' brow furrowed, and he lifted Ven's hand to examine it. "What happened here?" he asked, pointing to the gouge in his palm.

Ven hadn't really noticed it. "It must have happened when I climbed the tree..."

Tsking, Vanitas reached for the bowl of gel, turning Ven's hand so that his palm faced up. Then, gently, he spread it, apologizing when Ven winced.

"Let me see your other hand," he said in a no-nonsense tone.

Ven held hos other hand up. "This one looks fine, just scratches," Vanitas murmured. "Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

Ven sighed. "The wolves got my feet a little...but Roxas took care of that last night, don't worry," he added, seeing Vanitas begin to open his mouth.

Nodding, he retook the cut hand and massaged the gel in a little better. His hands were gentle, and they just about distracted Ven from the burning.

He then reached for the roll of bandages and gently began winding some around his hand. "You're a good nurse," Ven commented with a smile.

Vanitas grinned tiredly. "So are you."

Ven pulled his hand away when he finished, wiggling his fingers experimentally. "Perfect. Thank you, Vanitas." Gently, he pushed him back down into bed, pulling thw covers over him. "Now sleep."

"Will you stay here?" asked Vanitas, gold eyes pleading.

"If you want me to," replied the blond with a shrug. "Just let me grab my sketchbook."

"Okay," he said quietly.

Ven left the room, moving toward his own at a brisk pace. Once there, he grabbed his charcoal, but then he realized that he'd left his sketchbook in the sunroom.

Sighing, he made his way there, opening the door quietly. The pretty rose was still there, bathed in sunlight, and he offered it an appreciative glance before looking around for his sketchbook.

He looked everywhere—under the couch, on the tables and desk, but it was nowhere. Scratching his head in confusion, he decided to just go back to Vanitas' room.

"You came back," Vanitas breathed upon seeing him.

"You thought I wouldn't?" he questioned, brow furrowing.

"I worried a little because you took so long," he admitted meekly.

"I can't find my sketchbook...it was in the sunroom but someone must have moved it," he said, sighing.

Vanitas' eyes moved to the desk. "Is that it? I think Sora must have brought it in here last night," he remarked.

Sure enough, Ven's sketchbook lay on the desk among all the papers. He picked up up and went to move away, but a page that had been concealed by it caught his eye.

It was a half done sheet of music. Lifting it up, he inspected it closer and looked at the title. It simply read "Ventus".

"What's this?" he questioned, holding it up.

Vanitas' eyes widened before his face smoothed out. His cheeks were slightly red when he spoke. "You asked me why I didn't play any happy songs, and I told you that it was because I didn't know any. So I started writing one last night—I figured that since you make me happy, I should write happy music about you."

Ven choked out a laugh, his eyes filling with tears. "Vanitas...that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." He glanced down at the music ome last time before setting it aside, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "Will you play it for me when you're better?"

Vanitas chuckled, gold eyes sparkling. "I need to finish it first."

Ven blushed. "Right. But after that?"

"I'd like nothing more," he said softly, smiling. "But _only_ if you show me your drawings."

The blush intensified. "I don't have many right now, but here." He handed the sketchbook over.

Vanitas opened it, eyes roving over the first drawing. It was a colored one of Sora laughing animatedly, with Riku smiling softly behind him. He'd drawn it from memory of course.

He flipped the page after a moment, finding a charcoal drawing of Zexion in the library, glasses skewed as they tended to be. He held a book up, and his mouth was open as if he was saying something. Ven could remember how he'd talked about the books he liked when he was helping him find some to read, and he hadn't been able to help drawing it.

The next page held a graphite drawing of Naminé. She was standing in front of the large window in the art room, head turned with a soft smile on her face. The only source of color was her eyes, which Ven had decided to color. He remembered she'd been staring contemplatively out the window until he came in, at which point she'd smiled at him like that.

On the next page was another graphite drawing, this one of Demyx and Axel pestering Marluxia in the garden. Ven himself had been standing with Roxas at that point, watching the scene unfold with amusement.

The next drawing was much the same as the previous, save for the fact that Axel was on the ground, clutching his head, Demyx was turned toward them with a frightened look on his face, Marluxia was smirking, arms crossed, and Larxene looked murderous, hand raised in warning. She'd seen them bothering Marluxia and came out, smacking Axel upside the head and causing him to fall when he started teasing her as well.

And then he flipped to the last drawing, the simple outline of himself, and Ven immediately went red.

"Is this...me?" he questioned, golden eyes locking with blue.

Slowly, Ven nodded. "I started it last night, but I didn't have enough light in my room...so I went to the sunroom."

"I...I see." He handed the sketchbook back, offering a smile. "These are wonderful, Ven. You're very talented."

"Thank you," the blond whispered, smiling bashfully.

"You're adorable when you blush," he told him, grinning loopily.

Ven's heart stuttered, but then he remembered that Vanitad had taken more medication. "And you say things you don't mean when you're on medication," he replied, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Vanitas' brow furrowed. "But I _do_ mean it. You blush all the time, and I always think it's adorable," he argued.

That in turn made Ven blush even more, to Vanitas' delight. "Get some sleep, Vanitas. You need to rest if you want to get better," he murmured, willing himself to stop blushing.

"Alright, change the subject if you must. I am rather tired anyway." He yawned widely, punctuating the statement. "Will you hum something for me? Some of your mother's music," he asked, drowsy golden eyes pleading.

Sighing lightly, Ven nodded. Reaching up, he began to stroke Vanitas' hair as he started to hum.

It was a song that his mother had always said she'd written for him. It was a simple tune, and it sounded nice and calming to those who listened. She'd named it Dearly Beloved—since it was for him and he was her beloved, she'd always told him.

"That was a nice song," the black-haired teen mumbled sleepily once Ven stopped.

The blond smiled. "You're supposed to be asleep, Vanitas."

"I wanted to keep listening," he yawned, blinking slowly. "What's it called?"

"Dearly Beloved," he replied, still stroking the soft black strands of Vanitas' hair. "She wrote it for me."

"It's nice. I'd like to learn it sometime." His sentence was interrupted ever few seconds by a yawn. "Will you hum it some more?"

"Yes, but go to sleep this time," responded the blond in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes sir," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Ven started humming where he'd left off, and moments later he heard the first soft snore. Smiling indulgently, he brushed the long black bangs aside and gently kissed his forehead.

He felt more content than he'd ever felt, holding Vanitas like that. He wanted that moment to last forever.

* * *

_a/n: i think our dear beauty is falling for his beast..._

_i think you guys will like the next chapter c: i'll update again tomorrow, never fear!_

_afom out~_


	8. Chapter VIII

_a/n: hello my beauties! long-ish chapter today!_

_enjoy!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

For the next two days, Ven stayed in Vanitas' room most of the time, seeing as he was bedridden. In those two days, they talked a lot and got to know each other more. Ven learned that Vanitas adored birds and anything to do with the sky—he said he envied their freedom.

"Do you know what _your_ name means, Ventus?" he'd questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Ven had shaken his head. "I can't say that I do."

Vanitas' eyes had closed, a smile on his face. "It means wind. You're a lot like the wind, Ven—unpredictable, strong-willed, and a force to be reckoned with. You're free-spirited. You have a mind of your own." He'd sighed then. "I think names have an impact on who we are."

"Didn't you say yours means emptiness?" Ven had asked, brow furrowed.

"Yes, Ven, and my life has been very empty. _I_ have been very empty. But...you came here, and you blew me away, and now I don't feel so empty anymore."

Ven blushed every time he thought about that. He and Vanitas had gotten progressively closer—they were to a point where they could be in each other's presence without needing to speak. Most on their time was spent in silence—Ven would draw, and Vanitas would continue working on his music.

It was nice, just doing that. But it was in those moments that Ven truly realized that he had a not so little crush on the master of the house. He didn't know if Vanitas felt the way he did, but...he couldn't _help_ it. Sora had been right in saying that there was a lonely, sweet, caring boy beneath the hard exterior. Every time Vanitas revealed something about himself, it only made Ven fall a little harder.

* * *

After three days in bed, Vanitas was finally allowed to get up. His body was still sore, but he'd been adamant about not staying in bed any longer. He'd been very restless, and Ven had almost had to restrain him to keep him in bed on more than one occasion.

"I'd like to meet your friends, Ven."

The statement came out of nowhere as they were walking around the grounds. Most of the snow had melted, so there was plenty of mud that was getting Ven's boots dirty.

"R-really?" he stuttered, completely taken by surprise.

The taller teen nodded. "You've met all of _my_ friends, after all."

That made Ven grin. "I guess it's only fair, then. I'll write a letter and tell them to come here," he said, turning toward the house.

Vanitas' hand on his arm stopped him. "_Or_ we could go to them. I haven't been past the woods in _ages_." He said it with a small smirk.

"Are you..._sure_? You're still recovering, Vanitas."

He waved a hand dismissively. "I feel _fine_, don't worry." He started moving toward the stables. "I'll get Minnie ready, could you tell Sora that we're going?"

"Yeah...sure," he replied. He had a feeling Sora wouldn't like the idea too much, but he headed back to the house nonetheless.

"Sora?" he called, stepping aside. He stayed in the entrance, not wanting to dirty the floors with his muddy boots.

"He's in the bath," a soft feminine voice giggled from his right.

Turning, he found Kairi dusting. "Oh," he said, scratching his cheek. "Do you know where Riku is, then?"

She giggled again. "In the bath _with_ him."

Ven's face reddened slightly at that. "O-Oh. Well, um, would you mind, uh, telling them that I need to, ah, speak with them right away?"

Setting her duster aside, she walked over and pinched his cheek with a grin. "You're adorable when you're flustered, Ven." She let go, moving toward the stairs. "I'll have them down here in a moment." She jogged up the steps and turned down the west hall, practically skipping away.

Seconds later, a twin shout of "Kairi!" echoed through the house. Ven bit his lip to keep from laughing—Kairi was certainly brazen.

A few moments later, Kairi returned with a soggy Riku and Sora, both who were glaring slightly at her. "Oh come _on_, it isn't the first time I've walked in on you two! Get over it," she laughed, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "I'm your best friend, anyway, so it's not like it matters."

"You could have at least _knocked_!" Sora exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Riku cleared his throat, turning to Ven. "You needed us for something?"

"Well, um...Vanitas told me to tell you that he and I are going out today," he said quickly, bracing himself for them to put up a fight.

But none came. "Oh?" Sora questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What for?"

"He wants to meet Aqua and Terra, I guess," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "He says he's feeling good enough to go, so..."

"Alright," the brunet replied, smiling. "Just don't let anything happen to him, okay?"

"Of course," he assured him.

"Will you two be back for dinner?" asked Riku as he grabbed Kairi by the neck as Sora started tickling her.

"I'm not sure," responded Ven, wincing at the sound of Kairi's squeals. "Probably though."

"Well don't come back too late, alright? We don't need any more late night incidents around here," Sora told him, ceasing his tickling to be serious. "I can't lose my brother _or_ you, got it?"

"Got it," he echoed. "Don't worry, Aqua and Terra don't live too far away from the woods anyway."

"Alright. Have fun, then," Riku said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ven replied before turning and heading out the door.

"You better run, Red!" he heard Riku shout as he headed toward the stable, causing him to chuckle. Kairi's squeals were loud enough to be heard even as he was reaching the stable.

"Ready?" Vanitas questioned as he tightened the buckle on Minnie's saddle.

"I am if you are," he answered with a smile. He couldn't believe it—he was going to see his friends!

"Then let's go."

At Ven's strange look, he inquired, "What?"

Ven shook his head. "Nothing, it's just...I'm surprised you aren't covering your face."

Vanitas shrugged nonchalantly, though Ven could tell it was an act. "I figure it'd just draw more attention to me if I did."

Impulsively, Ven reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You don't have to worry about Aqua and Terra, they don't mind a few scars," he saod softly. "They judge people by their actions, not their looks."

He watched as tension left Vanitas' shoulders and felt an answering squeeze in his hand. "I wouldn't care what they think about me anyway. Because I know what _you_ think about me, and _you're_ the one who matters."

He blushed at that, which made Vanitas smile. Letting go of his hand, Ven took Minnie's reins and led her outside, where he swung himself up onto her back. He then held out a hand for Vanitas to take, helping to pull him up behind him.

He blushed just a little bit more when he felt arms slip around him. "Let's go," Vanitas whispered in his ear. Ven could practically feel the smirk.

Tapping Minnie's sides with his heels, he urged her into a sharp trot as they went through the gate and into the woods beyond.

Ven stayed to the main path this time, avoiding straying off into the deeper woods. He felt anxious to be traveling through the woods again, where there was less light and more dangers, but Vanitas' warmth against his back served to calm him slightly. He felt more at ease with Vanitas there.

"It's going to be strange, seeing the town again," the black-haired teen commented after a little while. "I haven't been outside there woods in over fifty years."

"Wow," Ven murmured. "Well I'm sure it's not much different from then. This place...it doesn't really change."

Vanitas grinned. "I always said the same thing."

The ride passed quickly. Soon, a break in the trees was visible, and Ven headed toward it excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Aqua and Terra—to introduce them to Vanitas. Although it made him nervous as well...after all, they thought Vanitas was some tyrant beast keeping him against his will. And while Ven was being kept there, it wasn't really against his will anymore. He liked living in the old mansion, surrounded by all the new friends he'd made.

"So where do your friends live?" asked the golden eyed teen.

"Terra lives there"—he pointed to a large-ish farmhouse with a front porch and many chickens roaming around—"Aqua lives there"—he pointed slightly farther down the road, to a big house surrounded with grazing cows—"and, well, I live there." He pointed to a house at the very end of the road that had a water wheel and a small stable.

"I see. And whose house are we going to?"

"Well, Terra is usually at Aqua's, so I guess we'll go there," replied the blond with a shrug.

They reached the house within minutes. Both dismounting, Ven tied Minnie's reins to a pole, gave her a few gentle pats, then led Vanitas to the door and knocked.

"Coming," the soft voice of his friend called.

Seconds later, the door opened. Ven watched Aqua's eyes widen in complete shock before she grabbed him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh, Ven," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Gently extracting himself from her embrace, Ven smiled. He was about to reply, but Vanitas beat him to it.

"I thought Ven might like to see his friends," he said smoothly, stepping into view.

Aqua's cerulean eyes narrowed in confusion. "Ven, who's this?"

Stepping back to grab Vanitas' undamaged arm, Ven said, "Aqua, I'd like you to meet Vanitas. Vanitas, this is my best friend, Aqua."

Aqua's features became guarded. "_You're_ Vanitas?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Aqua."

"Likewise," she said tightly, stepping aside. "Come in, you two, it's cold out."

Aqua led them into the den, where she motioned for them to sit.

"Where's Terra? I thought he'd be here," Ven murmured, looking around.

"He won't be here for another hour, he's working," she replied, not once taking her eyes off of Vanitas. It's like she thought he was going to attack or something.

"Oh," he said quietly, looking down.

"It's alright if we wait, right?" Vanitas asked her, seemingly ignoring her watchful stare.

"Of course. I wouldn't begrudge either of them this rare chance of seeing each other." Whoa. Aqua was going full mama bear mode.

"Aqua," Ven muttered under his breath, shooting her a glare.

"It's alright, Ven, I can see she doesn't like me. It's of no consequence to me—remember what I said before we left?"

The blond blushed, looking down at his hands. "I just don't like the animosity I'm seeing. Aqua, give him a chance?"

"Why_ should_ I? Ven, he's taken you from us and he's taken you from your father. I don't suppose you have a visit with _him_ planned, do you?"

Ven winced at that. Slowly, he looked up to meet her eyes. "Because he's a _person_, and _everyone_ deserves a chance. You're treating him like some sort of beast, Aqua, and I _won't_ stand for it. I know he's a good person, because I gave him a chance. I know that if you do, you'll see it too," he said evenly. "And you should give him a chance because if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. Vanitas saved my life."

That seemed to catch her attention. "What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked rapidly, blue eyes darting over every inch of him.

"I'm fine," he emphasized, crossing his arms. "He almost died."

"And I would have gladly died as long as you were okay," Vanitas murmured, offering a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Aqua turned back to Vanitas. "I guess I owe you an apology and a thank you, then. If anything happened to Ven, I don't know what I'd do. So thank you...and I'm sorry for being harsh. Ven is like a brother to me, and I just want to protect him."

"Then we both want the same thing," he told her, offering the smallest of smiles.

"I guess so," she replied, mirroring his smile. "Are you alright, Vanitas? Do you need anything?"

"I'm quite fine. Ventus is an _excellent_ nurse," he grinned, golden eyes moving to Ven.

The blond blushed. "All I did was change your bandages and give you medicine. Naminé, Riku and Sora did all the real work." He paused. "Speaking of, you didn't tear anything back open, did you?"

Vanitas shrugged, causing Ven to roll his eyes. "You're going to give me an ulcer. Take off your coat and let me see your arm."

Complying with the request, Vanitas removed his coat and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his bandages. Small spots of red were beginning to seep through, causing Ven to curse under his breath.

"Do you have any bandages, Aqua?" he asked, glancing over at his blue-haired friend.

She stood, nodding. "How much do you need?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Lots, maybe? I haven't checked his chest yet."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Do you need any water or anything?" she questioned, pausing in the doorway.

Ven nodded, pulling a small container filled with capsules out of his pocket. "He needs to take one of these."

Nodding, she left the room. As soon as she did, Ven set the capsules aside and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shirt, off," he ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

The black-haired teen snorted. "Ventus, you're overreacting. It's just a little _blood_."

Blue eyes narrowed at that. "You aren't supposed to strain yourself in any way, Vanitas. This trip was clearly too much—and I shouldn't have let you tack Minnie and do all that stretching..."

Golden eyes rolled as he pulled his shirt over his head, setting it aside. The bandages on his chest were redder than those on his arm, causing Ven to mutter quietly to himself as he worked on taking them off.

Aqua returned just as he was taking the bandages off, eyes widening as she set the roll of bandages, glass of water and facecloth on the small table. "Oh my. What did this to you? It looks so painful."

There was the Aqua that Ven knew. The one who didn't hesitate to show compassion or kindness to anyone, who cared for the wellbeing of those around her.

"Wolves," Vanitas replied, wincing as Ven began to wipe the blood away. "I had to chase off a whole pack. They chased Ven up a tree, his feet got pretty cut up." His eyes lowered as he said it, and Ven just knew that he was berating himself again.

The blond halted in his movements, tilting Vanitas' chin up so that theie eyes met. "Don't even. You got there in time, which is what matters. I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Wait, you left?" asked Aqua, one eyebrow raising. "Why did you leave?"

Seeing Vanitas about to say something, he quickly beat him to it. "We had a little argument, that's all," the blond replied, shrugging. "I ran off with Minnie and got lost in the woods, and then the wolves came. No big deal."

"_Ventus_," Vanitas murmured, voice low.

Ven shot him a look, giving him the slightest head shake. "It's in the past now. All's forgiven. _Right?_"

Sighing in defeat, Vanitas simply nodded.

Aqua smiled. "Well, I'm glad the both of you are okay. Thanks again, Vanitas...I'm very grateful to you for risking your life for Ven. It seems my assumptions about you were unjustified and unfair." She paused, biting her lip. "I just...I just wish you weren't keeping Ven there all the time. Terra and I have missed him."

Ven looked over and found a slight sadness in the golden eyes he loved so much. "I _am_ sorry, Aqua. Would it make you feel better if I told you that you may visit whenever you'd like?" he questioned, offering a smile.

Aqua's mouth fell open, azure eyes full of hope. "Really? You mean that?"

The black-haired man nodded, his smile growing. "I know that Ventus has missed both you and Terra immensely, and I just want him to be happy."

Smiling widely, Aqua reached out and pulled him into a hug, careful not to touch his wounds. "Thank you, Vanitas. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know."

Ven giggled at the shocked look on Vanitas' face as he was suddenly hugged, clearly not having expected it. But, slowly, he hugged her back, beaming. "Well, Aqua, even though we got off on the wrong foot...I admire you. I know that you were only worried about Ven, which was completely justified. You have a kind, big heart, and I can appreciate that." He let go of her, pulling away. "And I'm very grateful that you don't seem to be frightened by my appearance. It takes some getting used to for most..."

Aqua's smile softened. "I see what's on the inside, Vanitas. The outside doesn't matter to me."

Ven grinned triumphantly. "See? You were worried for nothing, Vanitas."

The other male chuckled. "I suppose I was. Reflex, I guess."

"I actually find them quite intriguing...there's a story behind every scar, after all." Seeing him tense, she offered a placating smile. "Don't worry, I won't pry. I can tell that they make you uncomfortable, so I can't imagine you enjoy discussing them."

"Th...thank you for understanding, Aqua. You're incredibly observant."

Ven continued cleaning Vanitas' wounds as he conversed with Aqua. He was so happy that they were actually getting along—he thought it would take much more, but then again, that was who Aqua was. Once she saw good in someone, that was enough for her.

He had a feeling that Terra was going to be more difficult. But at least he had Aqua on their side, and if anyone could make Terra see reason, it was her.

* * *

_a/n: can i just say that i adore aqua?_

_so, terra next. what do you guys think is gonna happen? let me know in a review c:_

_also, no update tomorrow, because there are still unfinished chapters of this and i've kinda hit a block and next chapter is the last finished chapter i have lololol_

_i'll try to get everything done asap!_

_afom out~_


	9. Chapter IX

_a/n: so um this was a longer wait than i was expecting and i'm super sorry about that orz_

_i still haven't finished the next chapter so like idk when it'll be up so i apologize in advance if there's another terrible wait_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

As Aqua had predicted, the door opened a little over an hour later, and Terra's voice was easily heard as he called out.

"Aqua! I'm back from work!"

Aqua giggled. "In the den, Terra! I have a surprise!"

Seconds later, the brunet walked in with a smile on his face. His expression quickly turned to shock, however, the second he laid eyes on Ventus.

"Ven!" he exclaimed, running over and lifting the blond from the couch, squeezing him hard and spinning him slightly.

Aqua smiled, standing as he let Ven back onto the floor. "He and Vanitas thought it would be nice to visit," she told him, hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Immediately upon hearing the name, Terra's deep blue eyes zeroed in on the black-haired teen on the far end of the couch, who was sitting quietly. Eyes narrowing, he disentangled himself from Aqua and stalked over to Vanitas, lifting him by the collar of his shirt.

"_You,_" he growled, tone menacing. "Just who do you think you are, keeping Ven prisoner?" He gave him a shake, causing him to wince as his wounds were jostled.

"Terra!" Ven and Aqua yelled together. "He's_ injured_!" Aqua added, moving to pry the brunet's hands off of Vanitas while Ven rushed to stand behind the golden-eyed teen.

"Serves him right," spat Terra, fire in his eyes.

Ven's mouth fell open in shock. How could Terra be like that to someone he didn't even know?

Blue eyes aghast, Aqua punched him in the chest. "Put him down right now! _Right now_, Terra!"

An incredulous look appeared on Terra's face. "Aqua! Are you forgetting that he took Ven from us?!"

"He saved his life!" she screeched. "Now put him down, Terra!"

Eyes still burning, he let Vanitas fall. Ven immediately caught him, supporting him as he coughed and spluttered. The blond immediately pulled his shirt off, finding red rapidly staining the fresh bandages.

He turned to Terra, blue eyes full of disbelief and anger. "I can't _believe_ you, Terra!" he exclaimed, unwinding the bandages to get a look at the wounds once more. The skin had torn, and blood was slowly oozing from each slice.

Aqua grabbed him by the arm, hellfire in her eyes. "I need to speak with you in the kitchen," she said in a deadly quiet voice, dragging him away.

"And I thought _Aqua_ didn't like me," Vanitas wheezed, rubbing his throat. He winced as Ven began dabbing at the blood with the facecloth again.

"I'm _so_ sorry about this, Vanitas. Terra doesn't really stop to get details before he acts," Ven apologized, not meeting the golden eyes he could feel on him. "I shouldn't have brought you here. You weren't well enough..."

"Hey." A hand tilted his chin up, forcing him to stare into the golden depths of Vanitas' eyes. "This was _my_ idea, Ventus. You couldn't have known he was going to do that," he said softly, resting a hand on the blond's cheek. "I'll be alright, Ven."

Carefully, Ven hugged him. "I just feel so bad. I don't like it when you get hurt, Vanitas."

Vanitas laid his head on Ven's shoulder, sighing. "Wounds heal, Ven. I'll be good as new before you know it."

"Not if stuff like this keeps happening," the blond whispered. "I worry, Vanitas."

The black haired teen pulled back slightly to kiss Ven's forehead. "I _know_ you do. But you don't have to worry about me, okay? This isn't going to kill me or anything."

Sighing, Ven got back to work. "But it hurts you."

"I can deal with it," he replied with a grin. "You're a great nurse, after all."

Ven let out the softest of chuckles. "Thanks, Vanitas."

He shook his head. "No, Ven. Thank _you_. You've taken such good care of me lately, and I don't thank you enough for it."

Blushing, he set the facecloth aside and reached for the roll of bandages. He quickly wrapped them around Vanitas' chest, tying a knot once he was satisfied.

"I have a feeling his opinion of me won't change as Aqua's did," the older teen murmured as he pulled his shirt back on. He winced slightly as it pulled on his wounds, laying a hand on his chest and breathing deep.

"Terra is..._difficult_," Ven told him, sighing. "But Aqua is _very_ convincing, Vanitas. She'll make him see that you aren't a bad person."

"I somehow doubt that." He sighed, looking down. "At least _she_ likes me. She's really quite a lovely person, from what I've seen today."

The blond smiled. "Aqua is amazing. She's the most caring, gentle, yet fierce and terrifying person I know."

"I can see that," Vanitas chuckled. "She was quite frightening at first, I'll admit."

Aqua returned then, sighing deeply. "Are you alright, Vanitas?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, offering a smile. "Just a little blood, I'll be fine."

She sighed with relief. Her blue eyes were apologetic as she said, "I'm so sorry for Terra's behavior. He's, very frankly, being an ass."

"Don't apologize, Aqua. It's quite alright." He sighed, looking over at Ven. "But I _do_ think it's best that we leave now...my offer from earlier still stands, however. Visit whenever you please," he told her, golden eyes soft.

Reaching out, she gently hugged him. "Alright. Thank you, Vanitas. Maybe I'll visit within the next few days," she replied with a smile.

He grinned. "I'll tell the others to allow you entrace."

She nodded, smile widening. "I'll see you both soon, then."

"Wait," Ven cut in. "Is Terra still in the kitchen? There's something I need to say."

Slowly, she nodded again. "I'll be right back," he promised Vanitas before jogging to the kitchen.

Terra was pacing, still fuming, but looked up at Ven's entrance. He stopped, turning to face the blond.

Ven crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "I can't believe that you did that, Terra. All he wanted was to meet you and Aqua and give me the chance to see both of you, but you overreacted like you _always_ do. Vanitas is my friend, and he's a good person. Accept it, Terra, because Aqua has. And _that_ should be enough for you," he said, letting the hurt he felt seep into his voice. "He saved my _life_, Terra, at the risk of his own. He didn't _have_ to do that. He is a wonderful person, but you didn't even try to see it."

Terra sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ven, I just—"

The blond shook his head sadly. "Save it, Terra." He turned away, glancing over his shoulder. "It was nice seeing you, but I have to go now. Goodbye, Terra."

Rubbing at his eyes to collect the moisture that was gathering, Ven left the kitchen and made his way to the front door, where Vanitas and Aqua waited.

His blue-haired friend pulled him in for a hug, squeezing tight. "I'll see you soon, Ven," she murmured, rubbing his back.

He nodded. "See you soon, Aqua." He srood on his tiptoes so that he could reach her ear. "Can you bring mom's music books when you come?" he whispered, quietly so that Vanitas didn't hear.

Not questioning it, she simply modded and let him go.

She waved to them once they mounted Minnie, smiling sadly. "Ride safely, you two!"

"We will," they called in unison, smiling at her.

Ven tapped his mare's sides with his heels, and then they were off.

"I really like her, Ventus. She's kind, just like you," Vanitas told him, leaning his chin on the blond's shoulder and tightening his arms around his midsection.

"I'm so glad that you two get along," Ven said with a smile. "I knew you two wouldn't have a problem, but...I had a hunch that Terra would be difficult..."

"Hey, no more being sad about that. I don't like it when you're sad," the black-haired teen whispered. Ven repressed a shiver at the feel of his breath on his neck, forcing himself to ignore it.

"I know, it's just...I still can't believe that happened. He could have seriously injured you..."

"But he didn't," Vanitas reminded him, voice soft. "Hey, when we get back...I have something that will take your mind off of all of this. Okay?"

A smile slowly appeared on Ven's face. "Okay," he replied, chuckling.

"Oi! Is that you, Ven?"

Ven froze, eyes going wide. "Oh, no..."

"Who's that?" Vanitas questioned.

Slowly, Ven looked around for the source to confirm it. His eyes landed on a dark haired, musular man sitting astride a big white stallion.

"That's Braig," he said with a shudder. "Hold on tight—we're getting out of here."

In answer, he felt the arms around him tighten, and then he kicked Minnie into a canter.

"Ven! Where you going? Don't run away!" the man called after him, the sound of a second set of hoofbeats audible.

Vanitas let out a growl. "He'd better not come near my house."

"I can't believe it. Oh, this is just _great,_" Ven groaned as he raced into the forest, Minnie carrying them as fast as she could. He figured he had the advantage there, since he knew these particular woods a bit better than Braig did.

Within minutes, they raced through the gates. Ven quickly hopped off and shut them, locking them for good measure.

Taking Minnie by the reins, he lead her to the barn, where he held put a hand for Vanitas to take as he dismounted. Together, they took everything off the mare and then led her into her stall, making sure she had enough food and water.

"It doesn't seem as if he followed us here," Vanitas murmured from the doorway of the barn, peering out.

Ven sighed with relief. "That man is _insufferable_!"

Vanitas made his way over to the blond, taking his head between his hands. "He won't _ever_ bother you again, Ventus. You're safe from him here."

Without realizing it, Ven leaned into his touch. "I know. I'm grateful."

Smiling, Vanitas let his hands drop. "Come, Riku and Roxas have probably already made supper. Let's get some food."

Ven nodded, following the golden-eyed teen out of the barn. As they moved toward the house, he couldn't help but scan his eyes over the surrounding woods.

He felt as if he was being watched.

* * *

Dinner was—_thankfully_—uneventful. Ven wasn't sure he could take much more excitement, after the debacle at Aqua's house and being chased by Braig. He wanted some calm.

"Ven, would you come with me?" Vanitas questioned. "I promised you something to take your mind off today, didn't I?"

Ven smiled, pushing his chair in. "I suppose you did. What did you have in mind?"

A secretive smile appeared on his scarred face. "Just come with me. And close your eyes—don't peek."

Deciding to indulge him, Ventus let his eyes close. He felt the gentle touch of the black-haired teen's hands over his eyes and felt him nudge against his back, urging him forward.

Ven let himself be guided out of the dining room. They turned, heading down a hall, and Vanitas let one hand fall to open a door. He gently pushed Ven inside the room, and he heard the door click shut behind him.

He was guided forward a few steps before Vanitas murmured, "Sit here. And keep your eyes closed."

The blond did as he was asked, carefully sitting. He then felt Vanitas sit behind him, shuffling a little, and then the delicate sound of the piano filled his ears.

The tune wasn't one that he recognized. It has a certain lightness to it, but also solemnity. It was quietly beautiful.

"Vanitas...what is this?" he asked, eyes still shut.

He heard a chuckle accompany the music. "Open your eyes, Ven."

Slowly, they opened. He immediately looked at the sheets of music, mouth falling open when he saw the title "Ventus".

"You...you finished it?" he asked, voice soft.

Still playing, Vanitas nodded. "I was just so...inspired. It just seemed to flow. I finished it the day after I was injured."

Ven's brow furrowed. "But you were still working on music...so what were you working on?"

"I'll play it for you some other time...I want Sora here for that one," he replied. The music was reaching a crescendo—the beauty of it was bringing tears to Ven's eyes.

When he softly repeated the beginning, the song came to a close. And then the room was completely silent.

Ven wiped a tear that had fallen. "Vanitas...that was beautiful. I...I loved it, truly. Thank you for creating something so wonderful for me."

In answer, Vanitas laid a hand on the blond's cheek, smiling gently. "Thank you for bringing beauty back into my life...and for inspiring me to write happy songs."

They embraced then. Ven was careful not to hug him too tight for fear of hurting him, resting his head in the crook of the older teen's neck.

"So you really like it?" There it was again, that vulnerability that Vanitas only seemed to show when he was around Ven.

Turning his head slightly, he kissed Vanitas' cheek, immediately blushing. "I _love_ it."

The black-haired teen stiffened for a moment before relaxing further into the hug. "I'm glad," he whispered, voice soft.

It felt nice, being in Vanitas' arms like that. Ven didn't ever want to let go.

* * *

_a/n: these two are so fucking in love like fucking kiss already you dorks_

_i'll finish the next chapter of this asap, okay? i don't wanna keep you guys waiting again! but in the meantime, maybe check out my other stuff? :3_

_for any of you who have read my twoshot, of buses and redheads, you should be interested in knowing that i've started work on a sequel c: i can't wait to write more of it, but it'll probably be on hold until after parenting is done..._

_see you all soon!_

_afom out~_


	10. Chapter X

_a/n: GUYS I'M TRASH I'M SO SORRY_

_i was hit by intense writers block for all my stories, so it's been pretty tough...but i think i'm finally over it, thank jesus_

_enjoy this long, sappy chapter uwu_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

Three days passed without incident. Vanitas' wounds were finally given time to properly heal, and were almost fully closed up.

They were all having breakfast before Riku's head popped up suddenly. "Someone's at the gate," he stated.

He and Axel stood and headed out of the dining room. "If it's a girl with blue hair, let her in!" Vanitas called after them.

A grin pulled at Ven's lips. "Do you really think it's her?"

Vanitas shrugged. "She said she'd visit, so I _assume_ it's her."

The assumption was proven true when Axel and Riku returned, the bluenette in tow. Forgetting what was left on his plate, Ven sprang up and ran to her, tackling her with a hug.

"You came!" he exclaimed, grinning widely.

She smiled in return. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Vanitas stood, smiling. "Welcome to my home, Aqua. I suppose some introductions will be needed," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes," she replied with a grin. "Axel and Riku already introduced themselves on the way in."

Sora made his way over, wrapping an arm around Riku's waist and holding a hand out to Aqua. "I'm Sora, Vanitas' brother and Riku's fiancé," he told her, tone bright.

She looked between him amd Vanitas, blue eyes wide. "The likeness is uncanny. Are you two twins?"

Giggling, Sora let go of Riku to tackle Vanitas, grinding his knuckles into his skull. "That we are!" he replied once Vanitas threw him off, glaring and reaching up to fix his hair. "I'm older by ten minutes."

Aqua giggled. "I see. Well it's nice to meet you, Sora."

The brunet grinned. "Likewise."

"Everyone else has already finished their breakfast and gone off on their own," Vanitas stated, smiling. "Ven can introduce you to everyone, I've got some things I have to attend to for the moment."

"Oh? Alright," she replied, smiling.

Vanitas returned the smile. "See you in a little while, Aqua." He then reached out to take Ven's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles. "See you, Ventus."

The blond was unable to stop the blush that colored his cheeks as he murmured a shy "See you later." Aqua echoed him, and then they watched as the black-haired teen walked away, followed by Sora and Riku.

"Well well well," Aqua said, grinning. "What was _that_ I just saw?"

Ven blushed even more. "Nothing," he practically squeaked, cursing his inability to hide his emotions.

"Do you _like_ him, Ventus?" she asked, light blue eyes full of excitement. After all, Ven had never really liked anyone before.

"What makes you think _that_?" he questioned, his voice cracking and signalling that he was lying.

"Oh my gosh, Ven! You _do_!" Her arms were suddenly around him. "Oh, I'm so happy, Ven! He's a nice guy, and he's so attentive to you..."

Ven sighed. "Okay, fine. But...I don't even know if he likes me, Aqua! So it doesn't matter..."

The tall girl chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Oh Ven...you're so _clueless_ sometimes. You don't see the way he looks at you, _do_ you? _You_ are what he focuses on. He's tuned into you completely, and you don't even notice."

Ven's mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

Aqua nodded. "He likes you, Ven. A lot, from what I can tell."

The blond sagged, half relieved and half anxious. "But...I don't even know what to do about that, Aqua. How do I know for sure?"

At that, she grinned. "Make a move. That's what you told me to do with Terra, and now look at us. Take your own advice," she told him with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around him. "Now...how about you show me around before you look like a tomato?"

Taking a deep breath, Ven nodded. "I'll show you the east wing first...that's where my room is," he announced, pulling her out of the dining room. He pulled her up the staircase on the right and led her through the halls until they reached his bedroom.

He opened the door and gestured for her to step inside, smiling at her gasp seconds later. He followed her in, finding an awed look on her face.

"Oh, my...I can see why you wouldn't want to leave, Ven. This is amazing," she commented, turning to look at him.

He grinned. "You haven't even seen the best part yet." Taking her by the hand, he led her to the bath room, moving to the tub and gesturing to it. "There are pipes that carry hot water right to the tub, Aqua! I don't have to heat the water myself!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "That sounds too good to be true!" she exclaimed.

Laughing, he reached out and turned the faucet on, telling her to stick her hand under the stream of water. She gasped when her fingers met warm water, mouth hanging open.

"That must be so wonderful..." she breathed, wiping her hand on her shirt.

Ven nodded enthusiastically. "I swear, I'd live in the bathtub if such a thing were possible," he told her with a laugh.

Aqua giggled. "I'm intrigued to see more of the house!"

Smiling, he looped his arm through hers and led her back out of his room. In the hallway, they ran into Axel and Roxas.

"Giving her the grand tour, eh?" Axel questioned, grinning.

Ven nodded. "Vanitas said I should show her around, so..."

Aqua looked between him and Roxas, looking as if her eyeballs might pop out. "Wow, you two could be twins!" she exclaimed.

Both Ven and Roxas laughed at that. The older blond extended a hand to the tall girl, which she took. "The others have said the same. I'm Roxas, by the way...I'm Axel's boyfriend."

Laughing, she shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Roxas."

"Mind if we join you? We're bored to tears, honestly," Axel said with a grin.

"The more the merrier," Ven replied with a laugh.

From there, they decided to seek out the others. They found Marluxia and Larxene in the garden, the pink-haired man tending to the vegetables in his greenhouse while his blonde wife lounged in a chair. Axel of course saw it fit to antagonize the pink-haired male _again_, once again incurring the wrath of his blonde wife.

"Make fun of him _one more time_, Axel. I _dare_ you," she spat venomously, fists clenched.

The redhead grinned, pulling himself up and rubbing his cheek where he'd already been punched. "_Pansy boy_," he said slowly, green eyes glinting with mischief.

Marluxia caught his wife just as she was lunging, pulling her to his chest and kissing her temple. "Dear, I've already told you his antics don't bother me. You don't need to stick up for me, although I appreciate the gesture," he told her, chuckling. "Axel is a harmless fire-freak, anyhow. You're going to scare our guest off." His ice-blue eyes found Aqua then, who simply smiled in response.

A 'hmph' left the blonde woman, and she too turned her attention to Aqua. "I'm sorry you're forced to be near lesser beings such as Axel, you poor thing. I'm Larxene, the resident electrician and plumber."

The blue-haired girl laughed. "I don't mind him, he's been nothing but nice to me," she replied. "But it's very nice to meet you, I'm Ven's friend Aqua."

Marluxia let go of Larxene, deeming it safe to do so, and retrieved a white rose from within his greenouse. He extended it to Aqua, offering a charming smile. "I hope you enjoy your visit, my dear. I'm Marluxia, the gardener and Larxene's husband."

Aqua took the offered flower, gently stroking the silky petals. "Thank you...pleased to make your acquaintance, Marluxia."

They moved on, Roxas scolding Axel for antagonizing Marluxia and getting punched _again_, while Ven and Aqua continued on in amused silence. The blue-haired girl had put the flower in her hair, and Ven could admit that it made her look really pretty.

They found themselves in the animal enclosure next, where a bundled-up Kairi was feeding her chickens and playing with her goats. Ven had initially wondered how she'd gotten the animals, and was then told by Naminé that she'd conjured them up to make the red-haired girl happy. The two of them were quite close, apparently.

The redhead looked up upon hearing footsteps in the snow, smiling widely. "Well hello there," she greeted, straightening up and adjusting the hood of her cloak.

Ven smiled, leaning on the fence. "Hey, Kai." A little black goat trotted over and nudged his hand, causing him to laugh. "And hello to you too, Buford."

"I take it this is your friend?" Kairi questioned, one red eyebrow raised.

Aqua smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Aqua."

The redhead took the offered hand and shook it, smiling. "I'm Kairi. As you've probably already guessed, I look after the animals."

The taller girl laughed. "Your goats are very cute. I myself have some goats and cows at home." She reached down to scratch Buford's head as she said it, laughing when he tried to munch on her cloak. "Little devil you've got here."

Kairi snorted. "Buford certainly loves attention and will do anything to get it," she explained, looking down at the little goat fondly. "The others are quieter."

"Nothing wrong with a little personality," Aqua said in reply, smiling.

"I see you've been to see Marluxia," Kairi murmured with a laugh, pointing to the white rose. "His flowers are beautiful, aren't they?"

Aqua nodded. "How does he manage to keep them alive in the winter?"

The redhead winked. "With a little help from our resident witch."

Light blue eyes widened. "Witch?"

A laugh left the shorter girl. "Don't worry, you'll love Naminé once you meet her!"

Aqua looked to Ven, who laughed and nodded in agreement. "Nami is wonderful, she's been teaching me how to paint."

"I see. I trust your judgement, then," the blue-haired girl said with a smile.

They stayed with Kairi for a little while, playing with the goats, before it got too cold for them to be outside any longer. After a quick stop inside the stable to visit Minnie, they headed inside. Riku was already waiting for them with two mugs of hot chocolate, which they both accepted gratefully.

Axel and Roxas headed off to do their own thing, and Ven led Aqua to the library. Just as he'd predicted, Zexion and Demyx were both there, with the former giving the latter directions on where to put books. They both halted when they saw that they had visitors, however, and the tall blond shot them a dazzling smile while Zexion hunched inward slightly.

Demyx put down the pile of books he'd been holding, wiping the dust from his hands before striding over. "So we meet again. Aqua, right?"

The blue-haired girl nodded, laughing. "You were there that day at the gate, right? I don't think I caught your name."

He grinned. "Demyx. It's very nice to actually meet you, Aqua."

"Likewise," she replied, giggling.

Demyx extended a hand toward Zexion, who slowly made his way over and took it, letting himself be pulled against his taller boyfriend's side. "Sorry, he's not exactly sociable with unfamiliar people," Demyx told her with a laugh, kissing the shorter man's forhead. "This is my boyfriend, Zexion."

"I could've introduced myself," the indigo-eyed man said sullenly, crossing his arms. He looked up at Aqua, clearing his throat. "Yes, I'm Zexion, the librarian here. Demyx is a drifter, he helps whomever requires him to, though he seems to enjoy bumming around in here the most."

The tall blond laughed, hugging him tighter. "Only because I like spending time with you, love."

This brought a blush to Zexion's cheeks, and he hastily pushed his glasses up. Seeing that he was getting flustered, Ven decided to step in and come to his rescue.

"Hey, Zex, have any books you can lend to Aqua? She loves reading, right?" The last part was directed to his blue-haired friend, whose eyes immediately lit up at the prospect of new books to read.

Zexion immediately straightened, eyes brightening. "A fellow reader, hm? What genres do you prefer? Non-fiction, fantasy, adventure, romance..."

* * *

They ended up spending hours with Zexion and Demyx in the library, and Aqua ended up with a pile of books to take home. The two had instantly clicked, having deep discussions over books and authors they both enjoyed, while Demyx and Ven watched on in amusement and had conversations of their own.

It was soon time for supper, so they all headed to the dining room. "You're going to love the food," Ven told Aqua excitedly. "Riku and Roxas are excellent cooks."

She grinned. "I can't wait."

Everyone else was sitting by the time they got there, and Ven led Aqua to the two seats near the head of the table, where Vanitas sat. Ven sat beside him, and Aqua took the seat between him and Kairi. The two girls immediately got talking, leaving Ven to turn to Vanitas.

Golden eyes sparkled. "How has your day been, Ventus? Has Aqua enjoyed the tour?"

The blond nodded. "She loves everyone here already, like I knew she would. She and Zexion spent the last few hours talking about books."

Vanitas chuckled. "I'm glad. Have you been to see Naminé yet?" he questioned.

"Not yet," replied Ven with a shake of his head. "We didn't get the chance yet, I was going to take her after we eat."

"I'll accompany you, then. I've been meaning to visit her since recovering, anyway."

A wide smile pulled at the blond's lips. "Alright! Oh, and..." He leaned over and reached into Aqua's bag, taking a deep breath as he lifted out a large leather-bound book. "I...I asked Aqua to bring this. It's all of my mother's music...I want you to have it." He held it out to the taller male, whose golden eyes had gone wide with surprise.

"Ven...are you sure?" he asked, gently taking it and running his hand over the front, where it read "Aerith Highwind" in simple black ink.

Ventus nodded, smiling softly. "She'd want it to be played, Vanitas. I know you'll treasure it."

Any further conversation was cut off as the food was brought out, causing everyone to eagerly dig in.

* * *

"I know you'll like her," Ven said as they walked back toward the library. "She's amazing."

"She's a little strange, but she has a kind heart," Vanitas added, chuckling.

"I believe the two of you," Aqua replied with a laugh.

They made their way into the library, climbing the staircase. Vanitas knocked twice, and Naminé softly called, "Come in."

They opened the door, finding her painting in the light of the dying sun. She smiled up at them, setting her canvas and paintbrush aside and standing.

"I see you've finally brought your guest to meet me. I was wondering when you'd show," she said with a giggle, stopping in front of them. Her crystalline eyes fell on the taller girl. "I am Naminé, and it is very nice to finally meet you, Aqua. I've heard a lot about you from Ventus, he tells me about you and Terra all the time."

"Good things I hope," the blue-haired girl responded with a laugh.

Naminé giggled. "Of course. He didn't have one bad thing to say." Her eyes softened. "I can feel that you are uneasy about the fact that I am a witch, but I assure you that I have never harmed anyone nor will I ever. I use my abilities for good, I swear it."

Aqua let out a long breath. "Sorry, I didn't want to offend you or anything...I've just never met a witch before. I wasn't quite sure what to expect."

The blonde smiled gently. "That is quite understandable. Do not worry, you haven't offended me in any way. I can sense you bear no ill intentions, your heart is very pure and good. It's no wonder you and Ventus are friends."

Aqua grinned, slinging an arm around Ven. "I've known him since we were just little kids. He used to make quite a mess of himself...no mud puddle was safe from him. He also used to run around with no pants on."

"Aqua," Ven whined, the tips of his ears and his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Both Vanitas and Naminé began to laugh at his expense, with Vanitas nudging him. "I'm sure you were an adorably messy child, Ven," he said with a grin, golden eyes sparkling.

The blond just hmphed and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Here, it is dark and the woods around here are dangerous at night. This locket will keep you safe," Naminé told the blue-haired girl with a smile, holding out a simple silver locket on a black cord.

Aqua took it with a soft exhalation of breath, admiring it for a moment before looping it around her neck. "Thank you very much," she replied, smiling brightly.

"I do hope you'll come back soon," the blonde murmured, blue eyes sparkling.

"Of course," Aqua assured her.

Ven and Vanitas led her from the room then. She waved goodbye to Demyx and Zexion as they left the library, and Sora and Riku were waiting for her by the door.

"We'll walk you to the gates," Sora said brightly, grinning.

Nodding, Aqua pulled Ven in for a hug. "I promise I'll come back soon to visit again," she told him, kissing his cheek.

He returned the hug tightly, holding back irrational tears. "You'd better," he whispered, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go. "Now get going before it gets any later, Terra's probably worrying about you."

Chuckling, she nodded again. "Good idea." Then, she reached out and tugged Vanitas in for a hug before he had a chance to say anything about it. "Thank you for allowing me into your beautiful home, Vanitas. I really do appreciate it."

Looking slightly flustered, Vanitas allowed his hands to lightly rest on her back. "It's really no problem, Aqua...you're welcome anytime..."

She giggled, kissing his cheek as well before letting go and pulling her cloak on, raising the hood and adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I'll come back as soon as I can," she promised before heading out the door, Sora and Riku following closely behind.

Vanitas exhaled softly, a smile pulling at his lips. "She's really wonderful, Ventus. I'm glad you have such a great friend."

Unable to hide the tinge of sadness in his eyes, Ven forced himself to smile. "She's the best."

Seeing the sadness, Vanitas extended a hand to him. "Shall we go to the music room? I'm sure you're eager to hear your mother's music again, I certainly hope I can do it justice..."

Brightening immediately, Ven nodded and took his hand, letting himself to be led into the music room. Vanitas had taken the book there earlier, and it sat on the piano, just waiting to be opened.

The two of them sat down on the bench together, and Vanitas cracked his knuckled before opening the thick book. He searched through the songs for a moment before grinning, the words "Dearly Beloved" clearly written at the top of the first page.

"I've been itching to play this," he admitted, biting his lip. "Now, to see if my sightreading skills are still up to par?"

Ven smiled softly. "I have faith in your abilities," he murmured.

Taking a deep breath, Vanitas positioned his fingers on the keys and examined the sheets for a moment. And then suddenly, the familiar tune of the song his mother wrote just for him filled Ventus' ears, making him close his eyes and remember her smiling face. It was a little hard to do so, since it had been so long, but he remembered her kind smile and gentle green eyes clearly enough.

Without even really meaning to, he let his head rest on Vanitas' shoulder, allowing himself to become wrapped up in the beautiful music. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he felt himself be laid down on his bed and tucked under the covers, blinking blearily.

As Vanitas was leaving, his hand shot out to catch his wrist. Golden eyes showed confusion at the action, to which Ven replied with a sleepy, "Stay."

Eyes softening at the whisper, Vanitas crawled into bed with him and wrapped his arms snugly around him, and Ven barely caught his murmur of "Sweet dreams, Ventus" before he was asleep again.

* * *

_a/n: these two are so fucking cute i'm gonna die_

_again, i'm sosososososososoSO sorry about the ridiculous wait, this chapter kicked my ass tbh_

_only a few chapters left, guys!_

_afom out~_


	11. Chapter XI

_a/n: phew i finally finished this chapter_

_the second half has been done for ages, in fact...it was the first scene of this story that i wrote ^_^'_

_i hope you all enjoy!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

More days passed in relative silence. Vanitas continued to learn Aerith's music, and Ven continued to go to Naminé for art lessons. Everything seemed perfect.

But Vanitas was growing antsy. A glance at his rose showed that only two petals remained, one of which looked as if it were about to fall and the other looking as if it wasn't very far from doing the same. He knew he had to make his move, and fast.

But how?

"It needs to happen_ tonight_, Vani. You need to give him the most wonderful night of his life, and then you need to tell him you love him," Sora told him, sky-colored eyes unusually serious. "The rose is dying, we'll be lucky if it makes it past the night. We're out of time."

"What do I _do_? I'm not good with romance, Sora," the black-haired teen replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Sighing, Sora cracked a smile before ruffling his brother's hair. "_You_ just go to Kairi, she'll make sure you look as good as possible. The rest of us can handle everything else, Naminé can keep Ven busy until everything is ready."

Taking a shaky breath, Vanitas nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Sounds good."

Blue eyes softened. "Don't worry, Vanitas. You're gonna do just fine, alright? We all have faith in you. And Ventus adores you, so don't be scared."

"I've just never had to do anything like this before," he said quietly, looking down. "What if I say the wrong thing and screw everything up? I'd never forgive myself, Sora. You're all depending on me to fix things, and I don't even know if I _can_..."

The brunet pinched his cheek, grinning. "You worry too much. Just relax, be you...because _you're_ what he loves, Vanitas. Don't try too hard to make this perfect, because things need to just happen naturally."

"Whatever you say. I'm trusting you all to help me with this."

Blue eyes filled with determination. "We're gonna be normal again, Vanitas. I _promise_."

* * *

It was as the sun was setting that there was a knock on Naminé's door. Ven looked up as the blonde got up to open it, smiling when she saw Roxas there.

"Here to pick up Ventus, I assume?" she asked, giggling.

Ven's brow furrowed. "Huh? Pick me up? For what?"

Roxas smirked, blue eyes glinting mischievously. "For your fancy dinner with Vanitas tonight."

Ven blinked in confusion. "My..what? I'm having dinner with Vanitas tonight? And no one told me?" he asked, voice raising slightly in pitch.

The older blond laughed. "Sorry, it was a surprise. C'mon, you need to get yourself cleaned up and dressed."

Setting his art supplies aside neatly, Ventus stood and hesitantly followed Roxas, only to be stopped by Naminé at the door.

"Everything will become clear tonight, Ven. I promise," she said cryptically before gently pushing him out the door and closing it.

Ven followed Roxas through the halls until they were outside of his own bedroom, and the older blond shooed him into the bathroom and told him to take a quick bath. Still feeling uncertain, Ven let the water run and stripped, sinking into the warm water with a sigh.

"Everything will become clear, eh?" he mused quietly to himself as he scrubbed his body clean. He couldn't deny that he was more than a little excited by that—did that finally mean he'd learn everything about the curse placed on everyone? Because he'd been curious about that every since he found out about it in the first place...

He dunked his head under, wetting his hair, and proceeded to wash it with some sweet-smelling shampoo. After making sure it was properly lathered in, he dunked his head under once more, holding his breath and vigorously scrubbing the suds out. He wanted to make sure he looked as good as possible for dinner, since it was just going to be him and Vanitas alone.

A nervous thrill went through him at the thought of that. Aqua's words echoed in his head, telling him to take his own advice, and he steeled himself to do just that. No matter what, he was going to let Vanitas know how he felt about him.

Once he was sure he was clean, he drained the tub and rinsed any residual suds from himself with a large pitcher of water. He wrapped a fluffy towel around himself before heading out into his room, where Roxas still waited. There were several outfits laid out on his bed, all looking to be made of the finest materials.

"I asked Nami to help me out with these, she gave me the things she thought you'd like best," he told him, grinning. "Pick whichever one you'd like, Ven."

Immediately, he was drawn to the cream and black outfit. It consisted of cream pants, a black shirt and vest, and a fitted cream coat and cravat. Roxas turned while he dressed, only helping him to straighten it and make sure everything looked right once it was done. He then proceeded to comb Ven's hair back from his face, leaving a single strand to curl in the middle of his forehead.

"You sure clean up nicely, Ventus. You look very dapper," the older blond said with a smile, smoothing down the front of his coat. "Are you comfortable?"

Ven nodded. The material was nice and soft, not too restrictive and not too warm. "Very."

Those blue eyes glinted once more. "Good. Come on, Vanitas should be waiting for you now in the ballroom."

Ven's eyes widened. "B-_ballroom_?! He doesn't expect me to _dance_, does he?"

Roxas burst out laughing. "That's usually what ballrooms are for, Ventus."

"But...but...I don't know how to dance!"

Blue eyes went soft. "Don't worry, just follow his lead. It's not hard."

Filled with dread, Ven allowed himself to be led to the west wing, where the large ballroom lay. He'd never been in there before, as his exploration of the west wing had been limited, but he was sure it was just as beautiful as the rest of the house.

He certainly wasn't disappointed.

High, vaulted ceilings were covered in frescoes of cherubs and flowers, with a giant golden chandelier hanging from the center. Large golden pillars stretched from the floor to the ceiling, with lamps fitted on all of them to help illuminate the room sufficiently. There was a piano and cello off to the side; Demyx sat with the cello in hand, while Zexion was seated at the piano. They both smiled to him, which he returned shakily. Marluxia was giving one of the many overflowing bouquets of flowers in the room a once-over, aided by Larxene, and Kairi was moving toward Demyx and Zexion with a violin in hand. Once she sat down, the three began to play soft music. Axel and Sora were absent, doing who knows what, and Ven assumed that Riku was in the kitchen.

"Go sit, I'm going to help Riku," Roxas said softly, squeezing his shoulder and turning him to the side. A small table sat off to the side, in a darker corner of the ballroom, and Ven's breath caught in his throat when he saw Vanitas sitting there.

The black-haired man stood when he saw then Ven was looking at him, a nervous smile on his lips. His outfit was mostly black, with hints of red here and there—his ascot was a lovely crimson red, as well as his vest and the brilliant rose tucked into the lapel of his tailcoat. He looked...magnificent. Ven was completely swept away by just how utterly handsome he looked...

His feet automatically carried him closer, and a wild blush colored his cheeks when Vanitas took his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. They both sat, and the way that those golden eyes looked at him made Ven feel like he was something special, something precious.

"You look amazing, Ventus," the taller male said quietly, offering a small smile. He looked awfully nervous, and Ven found it quite endearing.

"As do you, Vanitas. You look...very handsome," he replied, telling himself not to blush again as he said it.

Golden eyes brightened at that, and the blond's heart effectively melted. "Thank you."

Riku and Roxas came through the doors then. The blond was carrying a tray with two glasses of red wine, while Riku wheeled in a cart with two covered platters of food.

"We do hope you enjoy your meal. Call us if you need anything else," Riku told them, a secretive smile on his lips as he and Roxas set their food and drinks in front of them.

"Thank you," Vanitas murmured, nodding.

They left then, leaving Ven and Vanitas to start eating. The chicken was cooked to perfection, nice and juicy, and the vegetables that accompanied it were crisp. Ven knew he could live off of Riku and Roxas' cooking forever and be content.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in advance about tonight," Vanitas said slightly sheepishly, looking almost bashful. "I wanted to surprise you with a nice night, something to make you happy. You aren't upset, are you?"

Ven immediately shook his head. "Vanitas, how could I be upset when you must've put so much thought into all of this? To make me happy, no less. I'll admit that I was a little confused when Roxas told me, but never upset. Thank you for this, Vanitas." Reaching out, he took the taller male's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, eyes soft. Vanitas blushed lightly, but squeezed back nonetheless before they both let go to finish their meal.

Vanitas downed the last sip of his wine before standing and making his way to Ven's side of the table, where he bowed and extended a hand. "Ventus...would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"O-oh...Vanitas, I can't dance—"

A finger over his lips quieted his protest, and he looked up to find scarred lips tipped up in a wry smile. "Just follow my lead, Ven. I promise it's quite simple."

Hesitantly, the blond took the hand that had been extended to him, allowing himself to be led away from the table. Once they reached the center of the ballroom, Vanitas turned toward him, golden eyes twinkling.

"May I?" he questioned, his other hand hovering by Ven's hip.

Blushing slightly, Ven nodded. Vanitas' hand was warm as it rested on his lower back, drawing him in closer. Off to the side, the three musicians of the night began to play a waltz.

Vanitas offered a charming smile. "Now, just count in threes, and watch my feet for a moment if you must. Alright? I've got you."

Taking a deep breath, the blond nodded again. Slowly, the black-haired male began to move, pulling him along as well, and he felt stupid with the way he had to watch his feet. But Vanitas had been right—it really wasn't all that hard. Within moments, he was finally able to look up from his feet, only to blush at the incredibly soft look in the golden eyes that watched him. Vanitas was giving him that look again, like he was some sort of amazing prize...

"Why do you look at me like I'm the most special person in the world?" he questioned innocently, honestly curious. "I'm not interesting enough to earn a look like that, Vanitas."

"Don't say that," the taller male murmured, pulling him in a little closer. "I think you're very interesting, Ventus—the most interesting person I've had the pleasure of getting to know. When you look at me, you don't cringe. You put up with me even when I know I must behave like an intolerable brat sometimes. You made me realize that what I look like doesn't matter, that there are people who will accept me regardless. You've made me accept myself, Ventus, and that is the most precious gift you could have ever given me. So, to me...you _are_ the most special person in the world."

"Vanitas...—"

"Shh," he hushed him, smiling. "Just dance."

And they did.

* * *

"Oh, wow..." Ven breathed, taking in the blanket on the floor along with the basket of food and candles. "Vanitas, I...I don't know what to say."

After dancing for a little while, Vanitas had led him to the sunroom. Ven figured that this must have been where Axel and Sora were...it must have taken forever to light all of the candles.

The black-haired teen smiled before taking him by the hand and leading him to the blanket, where they both sat down. Vanitas opened the basket, pulling out a tray of fruit and settig it between them.

"I hope you like fruit," he said with a chuckle.

Ven smiled. "I love fruit."

Vanitas lifted a strawberry, golden eyes glinting. "May I?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Blushing, Ven nodded and opened his mouth. Vanitas lifted the berry to his lips and he slowly bit into it, savoring the almost sour-tasting juice that flowed into his mouth. A sound of content escaped him as he chewed it, swallowing it seconds later.

"Good?" the taller teen questioned expectantly.

In answer, Ven held up a piece of watermelon. "You tell me," he answered with a shy smile.

Eyes crinkling as he smiled, Vanitas opened his mouth. Ven brought the fruit to his open mouth, allowing him to bite down on it. When he did so, liquid from the juicy fruit slipped down his chin, causing the older teen to laugh as he chewed the fruit in his mouth.

As he was reaching up to wipe it away, Ven made his move. Quicker than Vanitas could've seen coming, Ven leaned over and pressed their lips together. He felt the golden-eyed teen stiffen for a moment before he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Ventus and pulling him closer.

Ven's heart felt like it'd beat right out of his chest. Vanitas wasn't pushing him away—he was kissing him back! Sighing happily into the kiss, he allowed his palms to rest on the muscular chest in front of him.

"Ven?" Vanitas whispered against his lips.

"Shh," the blond hushed him, kissing him slightly harder. Vanitas immediately responded, slipping his tongue out to trace the seam of Ven's lips. Suprised but unopposed, he opened his mouth, allowing entrace to his mouth.

The black-haired teen began exploring his mouth as he slowly started lowering Ven onto his back, laying beside him with an arm wrapped firmly around him while the other cupped his neck.

It felt so _right_, kissing Vanitas. He wasn't rough, nor was he too gentle. He didn't treat Ven as if he was fragile, and he liked that.

When breathing became a necessity, their mouths separated. Their foreheads touched instead, eyes locked together.

"How long?" Vanitas questioned breathlessly, and Ven didn't need him to elaborate on the question.

"Since the night I heard you playing piano," Ven replied, just as breathless. "You?"

"Since the moment you walked through my door," he whispered, lifting a hand to stroke the smaller teen's cheek. "Solidified when we had dinner together for the first time."

"That long...?" Ven questioned, shocked. Vanitas nodded, cheeks slightly red, and Ven reached out to run a hand through his thick black locks. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" the blond asked softly, blue eyes shining.

Vanitas looked down, sighing. "Because you deserve better than me, Ventus. And even though I want you all for myself, I'll never be what's good for you." His voice lowered. "I'm broken, Ven, and I don't know if I can be fixed."

Making a soft sound, Ven tilted his chin up so that their eyes met. "Vanitas, you _are_ what's best for me. I've never felt this way about anyone else, _ever_, and I'm not about to let you get away from me." He leaned closer so that their lips were a mere breath apart. "And you aren't broken...just a little damaged. Not as if _I'm_ perfect."

With that, he pressed their lips together once more, eyes falling shut. A low sound came from Vanitas' throat as he returned the kiss, pulling Ven tight against him and running his fingers through soft blond locks.

The intensity of the kiss rose when mouths opened so that tongues could tangle once more. Ven submitted easily to Vanitas, loving the way that he held him tenderly yet kissed him passionately.

"Ven," Vanitas breathed, stroking the blond's cheek. His tone was almost reverent. "God, Ven, I l—"

He was cut off by the door bursting open. The two flew apart only to find a worried Sora, accompanied by a very breathless Terra.

Ven's eyes widened. "_Terra_? What—"

"I ran all the way here," the tall brunet panted, bending over to catch his breath. "Ven, your dad...he tried to come and get you and no one noticed in time to stop him. He went out in the blizzard last night, and Aqua found him on her way here earlier today. He's very sick, Ven...we've been with him all day, she's with him now..."

And just like that, it was like all of the air was sucked from Ventus' lungs.

"How sick?" he questioned, his voice eerily calm despite his churning insides.

Terra's navy-coloured eyes were sad as he replied, "He may not make it. He has severe hypothermia, Ven, and there's only so much that Aqua and the doctor can do..."

A sob escaped Ven as he lifted a hand to his mouth. A sickening feeling filled him, making him want to vomit.

"Ven." The blond turned to face Vanitas, who wore an unreadable expression. "You need to go and be with him, Ventus."

Tears slipped from crystal blue eyes. "B-but I promised I'd never leave, Vanitas..."

Smiling sadly, Vanitas shook his head. "Your family is more important. I...I'm releasing you from your promise," he whispered, reaching up to touch Ven's cheek lightly.

"Vanitas..." Ven whispered, throwing himself into the black-haired teen's arms. "Thank you so much, Vanitas. I...I promise I'll come back to you once he's better."

"You don't have to do that, Ventus. Please don't feel like you have to," he told the blond, hugging him tight.

"I _want_ to," Ven said forcefully, pulling back to meet his eyes. And then, he swooped in, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. "I'll _always_ come back to you," he murmured before standing and wiping his tears. He joined Terra at the door, eyes falling on Sora.

"Come back soon, Ven...I hope your dad will be okay," he said softly, eyes welling with tears. He looked completely devastated...was he that upset that Ven had to leave?

Reaching out, the blond pulled him close and hugged him tight. "I'll be back soon...try not to miss me too much, and look after Vanitas," he replied in a gentle tone, giving him one last squeeze before letting go.

"Ventus...go get Naminé and take her with you. She can help," Vanitas told him, not even turning to look at him.

"O...okay. Goodbye," the blond murmured before grabbing Terra by the arm and pulling him all the way to the library. He fought tears the entire time, not wanting to break down again.

"Who's Naminé, and how can she help?" Terra questioned once they reached the library doors. Ven pushed them open, finding the library mostly dark—Zexion must not have been there.

"You'll see," he responded quietly, leading him toward the staircase in the back. He knocked on the wooden doors and waited.

"Come in, Ventus and Terra," her tinkling voice called from the other side. Terra looked shocked and a little freaked out that she knew who it was and that she knew his name, but Ven was used to it.

He pushed the door open, finding the white room bathed in the moonlight that shone through the giant windows. A single lamp burned faintly in the corner by her bed, leaving the moon to do most of the work.

"Just let me grab my shoes and a warm cloak," the blonde girl told them, heading to her closet.

"What...how..." Terra stuttered, looking to Ven for help.

"Nami is...special," Ven offered, sighing.

Naminé turned toward them, smiling slightly. "I am a witch, Terra. I hope you aren't bothered by that," she said as she slipped a pair of boots on, followed by a thick white cloak.

"A witch?" Terra questioned, voice rising.

Ven rolled his eyes. "Just accept it, no time to be freaked out...she can help my dad, and that's all that matters."

Nodding shakily, Terra said nothing.

The trio made their way down through the library to the front door. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone else—Ven didn't want to have to say goodbye more than he already had.

Once outside, they hurried to the stables. Ven and Terra worked on getting Minnie ready, while Naminé somehow made a beautiful white stallion appear.

"It's been a long time, Cloud," she said as she affectionately scratched the stallion's neck. He grunted in response, nudging her lightly.

Soon they were all ready, and they led the horses out. Ven climbed on to Minnie, Terra scrambled up onto his stallion, and Naminé gracefully mounted Cloud.

And then they were off, racing past the open gates and through the dense woods. Ven's mind was buzzing with too many thoughts—mainly thoughts of his father, but...right there, in the back of his mind, was Vanitas and the house he'd left behind.

* * *

_a/n: i upset myself sometimes_

_okay so next chapter is like really sad but c'mon it has to happen_

_only two chapters left! (which, lol, i still need to write the last chapter of this. oops?)_

_afom out~_


	12. Chapter XII

_a/n: wow i can't believe this is the second to last chapter_

_enjoy?_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

As soon as Ven walked out the front door, Vanitas crumpled to his knees. He didn't cry—the tears wouldn't come. He just sat there in silent misery as he watched the one he loved leave.

"Vanitas..." Sora said softly, slipping down beside him and pulling his brother in for a hug. The black haired teen clutched him tightly, burying his face in the brunet's neck. Yet he still didn't cry.

"I'm sorry, Sora...but I just couldn't keep him, not after hearing about his dad. I love him enough that I knew I had to let him go..." he whispered, taking a shuddering breath. His chest ached so badly...

"Shh, Vani, it's alright. You did the right thing," Sora murmured, voice thick with tears.

"But..." Golden eyes fell upon the dimly glowing rose that floated limply in the glass case on the table. A single petal was left, and it looked as if it was ready to fall.

They were out of time.

"But _nothing_," Sora hushed him, squeezing tight.

Vanitas' lip began to tremble. "I've condemned us all, Sora...forever this time. I've failed everyone in this house..."

"They'll understand, Vanitas. We all love Ven, and we wouldn't want him to stay here when we know he'd just worry constantly about his father. They aren't going to hold it against you."

The golden-eyed teen's fists clenched. "It's just...I was so _close_, Sora! I was about to tell him I loved him when you guys came through the door. If I'd had just a few more minutes...I could have broken the curse!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist down into the floor.

"Oh, Vani..."

He sagged, leaning into Sora. "But it's too late now...he'll never make it back before the rose wilts..." He whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut so that no tears escaped. They were coming now, trying to fall, but he didn't want to let them.

Sora began stroking his head, sniffling. "At least we'll always have each other, Vani. We'll always be here for you, no matter what," he said gently, kissing his younger twin's temple.

"I just wish I'd been able to fix all of you...it doesn't matter about me anymore, just you guys. Ven taught me to find the beauty instead of the ugly..." His chest heaved as he said the blond's name. "Ven..." he sobbed, a tear finally making its way down his scarred cheek.

"He'll come back, Vanitas. He loves you just as much as you love him...he just hasn't admitted it yet. You'll see him again soon enough," Sora soothed.

"But Sora...I can't age with him. I'll be stuck like this forever, and he'll eventually grow old and die. We...we'd have no future..." He couldn't stop the tears from coming now as he realized exactly what would happen. Ven deserved someone he could grow old with...

"Vani...maybe Naminé can do something. Make you age again. Just _please_, don't lose hope...I don't want you to turn back into the person you were before Ven got here. You were so unhappy...and I hated seeing you like that. So please, Vanitas, keep some hope alive."

The black haired teen looked away, head tilting downward. "I _won't_ have my hopes crushed, Sora. I _can't_." His voice cracked. "Just...please, Sora, just leave me alone."

"Vanitas—"

"Just _go_!" he screamed, head whipping toward his brother. Tears shone in his golden eyes and slipped down his scarred cheeks, dripping onto the floor. "Just...go..." he repeated, his voice dropping to a mere whisper.

Fighting back tears, Sora nodded and stood, slowly making his way to the door. "I'll tell the others what happened, and I'll tell them to stay away."

Vanitas didn't answer, silently standing and moving to the window. He rested a hand against the glass, breathing shakily, and Sora left him with a heavy heart.

"Ven...I love you so much..." he whispered, falling to his knees and staying there.

* * *

Ven, Naminé and Terra raced through the woods at top speed, rushing to reach Cid in time. Ven's nerves were shot, and he was completely on edge the whole time.

Not to mention the fact that he felt like he'd left half of his heart behind.

He knew Vanitas had been about to tell him something very important, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. Which only made him feel worse for leaving, but...his father needed him. There wasn't any other option.

"Which house is yours, Ventus?" Naminé called as they reached the main road.

"The one at the end of the road with the water wheel!" he called back, biting his lip. He could see the light shining from the windows, and he steeled himself for the worst.

They reached the house moments later, rapidly dismounting and tethering the horses before rushing inside. Ven was panting as he threw the door open, and his heart immediately clenched at what he saw.

Cid looked nothing like the strong man Ven identified as his father. He looked gaunt, frail, as shivers wracked his body. His lips had gone blue, and his cornflower eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Dad..." he whispered, moving closer and falling to his knees beside him.

A hacking cough left the older male as his eyes widened. "V-Ventus? H-h-how...?"

"Shh," Ven hushed him, tears springing to his eyes. "Don't try to talk, it's okay. Terra came to get me, Vanitas told me I needed to be with you..." He took one of his father's hands, wincing at how cold it was. "He's a good man, Father. He's treated me so well, you didn't have to worry about me..."

Cid tried to speak, but he just ended up coughing again. Heart in his throat, Ven turned his attention to Naminé. "Nami...can you help him?"

The delicate blonde made her way over, kneeling beside Ven and gently taking Cid's hand from his grip. "I'll do my very best, Ventus."

Aqua shuffled over to Ven and pulled him in for a right hug, rocking him lightly as the tears began to slip from his eyes. He felt Terra's hand on his shoulder, comforting him further, and he found himself happy to be back in the midst of his best friends.

White light filled the room as Naminé began murmuring to herself. Warmth pervaded the air, and Cid's shivers began to calm as a result.

A moment later, the light died down and the blonde witch stood, offering a smile. "He must rest now, but he will recover."

A relieved sob escaped Ven's throat as he broke free of Aqua's embrace to pull Naminé to him, kissing her cheek and squeezing her tight. "Naminé...thank you..."

She smiled softly. "You have been a wonderful friend to me, Ventus. It is the least I could do." Her eyes seemed troubled then, and she looked down. "But...I worry for Vanitas, so I can't linger here long..."

"Is he going to be okay until I can come back?"

Naminé avoided his eyes. "Ven...I...oh, I _can't_ keep it a secret any longer..." She took a deep breath. "As you are aware, Vanitas is cursed and that curse is tied to his rose." A nod. "Xehanort cursed Vanitas because he wouldn't love him for his appearance. So he cursed Vanitas to look as he does now and nearly killed everyone in the house, and the only way to break the curse is to love and be loved in return before the rose wilts. The words must be spoken, or else there will be no effect. And, Ven...that rose is going to die _tonight_."

Horrified, Ven stumbled back a few steps, clutching at his chest as tears flooded his eyes once more. "But...Vanitas...and the others...they sacrificed being normal again so I could come here?"

Naminé nodded, blue eyes sad and resigned. "We love you, Ventus. All of us. But none of us love you more than _he_ does. He's been miserable for the past fifty years, but...Ven, _you_ brought him back to life. And he loves you enough to know that you needed to come here tonight."

Ven shook his head as the tears flowed freely down his face. "He was about to say it, I know it. A few more minutes...a few more minutes, and everything would have been fixed...but now...oh god." He looked over at his sleeping father, feeling his heart tearing in two. What could he do...?

"Ven, you need to go to him," Aqua murmured, blue eyes determined. "Your father is going to be okay, Vanitas needs you more now."

"But..."

Terra rested his hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "Ventus, you have to do what your heart is telling you to do. As much as I may not like it...you love him. It's easy to see. So go to him."

Ven bit his lip. "Will you look after my father?"

"We won't leave his side," Aqua promised, offering a smile. "Now go and fix those wonderful people, Ven."

He pulled his friends in for a hug, squeezing them tight. "Thank you..."

"Ventus, we have to hurry," Naminé said softly. "It's getting very late, the rose doesn't have much time left."

Nodding, Ven took a deep breath and made his way over to the door, Naminé following behind. But as he was about to open it, three brisk knocks were heard. Brow furrowed, he turned the handle, only for Braig to come bursting in like he owned the place.

"Ventus! You're home!" he practically bellowed, immediately grabbing the blond and yanking him to his chest. "I was so worried that day when I saw you on the horse with that brute, I'm so happy you escaped!"

Glaring, Ven pushed free of his arms. "I didn't '_escape_,' Braig. Vanitas let me go because Father is sick. I'm going back."

The black haired man looked shocked and appalled at that, raising a hand to his chest. "You'd return to that...that fiend? Kidnapper? _Beast_?"

Ven felt anger bubble up inside of him, and before he knew he'd slapped the taller man across the face. "Don't you _ever_ call him any of those things again, Braig. Vanitas is a good man, and I love him for it. He is twice the man you'll ever be!"

A tense moment passed. Golden brown eyes were dark with fury as they regarded Ven, but the blond stood tall and unafraid. "How _dare_ you strike me like that."

"You deserved it," Ven growled, blue eyes hard. "Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go now. Kindly get out of my house."

Braig moved back towards the door, practically shaking with fury. "You honestly think I'm going to let you run back there? You're _mine_, Ventus!" The door slammed shut then, and Ven shook his head in distaste.

"_He's_ the real beast," he muttered, reaching for the doorknob and tugging. His brow furrowed when it wouldn't open, and he immediately began to pull harder.

"Did it jam when he slammed it?" Aqua questioned, blue eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Let me try it, Ven," Terra murmured, making his way over and grasping the doorknob. Maybe he'd have better luck, since he was much stronger.

But then he tugged and tugged, and the door didn't budge. "There's something stopping it from opening..." Terra's head snapped up, and he turned to face Ven. "Do you think Braig did something to block it?" As he said it, a thump was heard from the direction of the back door.

Ven swore softly under his breath, running over to the sole window in the room. His knees nearly gave out when he saw Braig, Dilan and Aeleus mounting horses, all with swords in hand as well as torches. They couldn't be...

"What are they _doing_?!" Aqua burst out, blue eyes wide.

Naminé looked down. "This is not good...he has a vengeful heart. And he is greedy. I fear for Vanitas' safety..."

"Can your magic get us out?" Ven questioned.

Her hands played with the hem of her cloak. "My strength is running low, I'm afraid...it's not unlimited. I need time to recharge, time we currently do not have."

"Well we can't just do _nothing_!"

"Ven..." The voice was faint, but Ven immediately whipped around to look at his father, who was trying to sit up. Terra and Aqua immediately helped him, earning a quiet thanks.

"Father," he choked out, rushing over and taking the older man's hand tightly in his own. "Are you alright?"

Cid nodded tiredly, offering his son a smile. "I'm happy to see that you're alright. Aqua told me that you were, and that you were happy, but it's nice to know for sure. Because you _are_ happy there, aren't you?"

Biting his lip, Ven nodded. "Vanitas...he's not as bad as he may seem. He's had a difficult life, father...but I love him so much."

Cid's blue eyes softened. "I know, son. I can see it in your eyes. So get goin', okay?"

"Braig did something to the doors..." he whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I'm afraid they've gone after Vanitas, and I can't lose him..."

Closing his eyes slightly, Cid tilted his head toward the door leading to his workshop. "Take my horseless carriage. Break through the wall, do what you gotta do, son. That man of yours can pay for the damages," he said with a wink, coughing lightly.

Hastily, he enveloped his father in a hug. "I love you, Father. Thank you."

"I told you I wanted you to find love, and you did. So you go and you _fight_ for it, son."

Grabbing Naminé by the hand, Ven pulled her to his father's workshop, where the hulking black machine laid dormant. The two climbed inside, and he got the furnace that would power it lit, waiting a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling the lever that would make it go. Within seconds, they'd broken through the wall and made it outside, and Ven immediately steered it in the direction of the mansion. It was sweltering inside, but he could spare no thoughts to that.

_Please be okay, Vanitas,_ he thought to himself as he increased the speed, hoping with every part of himself that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"Vanitas, I know you don't want to be bothered but—"

A growl left the black haired boy as he whirled to look at his brother, whose sky colored eyes held panic. "What now?" he muttered, golden eyes hard.

"There's a group of men outside trying to break the gate...they have torches and swords...the others are trying to secure all of the entrances, but you need to hide somewhere safe just in case. You're the only one here that can get hurt, Vani..."

Vanitas turned back to the window, shoulders slumped in defeat. "I _won't_ hide, Sora. If it's me they're here for, then _so be it_."

"How can you _say_ that?!" Sora burst out, rushing forward and grabbing his brother by the shoulder, shaking him and turning him around. "Do you have _any_ idea what that would do to Ventus?!"

"He'd be better off without me," he whispered, eyes on the floor. "He'll be okay."

Looking furious, Sora slapped him hard across the face, fire in his eyes. "You need to fucking snap out of this right now, Vanitas! Ven is coming back soon, and you're going to fucking be here when he does!"

Blinking hard, Vanitas slowly raised a hand to his burning cheek. "Sora..." He'd never seen his brother so angry...Sora _never_ cussed.

"You _aren't_ giving up, Vanitas. I won't let you."

Vanitas allowed the hug that he was pulled into, clutching his brother tightly. "I just...I failed _everyone_, Sora...I don't deserve to live after everything I've done."

Sora only hugged him tighter. "Listen to yourself, Vanitas. The old you would never have said anything like that, would never have admitted that he wasn't perfect. You've _changed_, Vani. You aren't the same man that got this curse put on us all. That proves just how much you _do_ deserve to live. You may not have actually broken the curse, but you've done what you were meant to do. And that's all that matters." He drew back, offering his brother a kind smile. "So come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

Slowly, Vanitas shook his head. "I won't hide, Sora. This is _my_ home, and I _don't_ take kindly to intruders." Sparing one last glance at the wilting rose, he strode over and picked up the sword that Naminé had given him. "You coming?"

Sighing in defeat, Sora followed his brother out of the room. They ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and Sora let out a sound of alarm when he saw that the front door had been broken open. Everyone was working to fight off the three men that had gotten in, and Vanitas' fists clenched as his golden eyes rested on the man that wanted Ventus..._Braig_.

"I see you've made yourself right at home," he called from the balcony, eyes narrowed. "I can't exactly say that you're very welcome, however."

Braig grinned. "Beautiful place you've got here. I can see why Ventus would be so taken with you—you're _loaded_."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Ventus could care less about how much money I have. It's all meaningless to him. Otherwise I'm sure he'd have accepted your offer already, I hear your family is quite well-off." He swung himself over the side of the balcony, landing with catlike grace. "But I'm quite more well off in the sense that I have something you could never hope to have—_his love_."

At that, Braig roared and charged at him, sword raised. Vanitas parried the attacks easily, practically dancing around the taller man and proceeding to counter.

"Your rage is making you clumsy, you might want to keep your emotions in check," Vanitas taunted with a smirk as he ducked under the slash that would've severed his head had he been slower. "Otherwise you just look sloppy."

Fuming, Braig advanced once more, attempting a stab, only for the smaller male to jump backwards and out of the way. For Vanitas, this was like child's play.

But all it takes is _one_ lapse in concentration for everything to go wrong.

"_Vanitas_!"

His head snapped to the side at the sound of Ventus' voice, eyes widening. Ven...how was Ven there...?

Overriding his shock was a sudden pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he found Braig's sword embedded in him, and the sudden pounding of blood in his head nearly drowned out the sound of Ven and Sora screaming his name in unison.

Braig smirked. "_I win._"

Vanitas coughed out a laugh, spitting blood as he stumbled. "You've won_ nothing_. All you've done is succeed in pushing him father from yourself." Using the last of his strength, he quickly brought his sword up and slashed the taller male across the face, drawing a howl of pain from him as he raised his hands to cover his eye. Barking out the names of his cohorts, he yelled for them all to just retreat, stumbling as he ran toward the door.

As Vanitas was falling, Ven was suddenly there to catch him, his beautiful blue eyes full of tears as he cradled him to his chest. The black haired male could do nothing but smile as he laid a hand on his cheek, which was covered in soot, and whispered, "You came back."

A sob shook Ventus' body. "I promised I would, didn't I?"

Vanitas hummed in response, eyes drooping. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Ven..."

Warm, shaking hands stroked his cheeks. "You're going to see me all the time, Vanitas. Because you're going to_ live_, okay? You aren't leaving me."

A short, painful laugh left him. "Sorry, Ven..." He coughed. "Can you...can you take it out?"

Vision heavily blurred, the blond reached for the handle of the sword with a shaking hand, gripping it tightly and pulling it out as gently as he possibly could. It drew a groan of pain from Vanitas, and suddenly the blood was coming faster. Eyes widening with panic, he immediately pressed his hand to the wound, heedless of the warm blood.

"I _never_ would've thought I'd find anyone worth dying for, Ventus. But now...here I am...and I don't regret a thing..." the black-haired teen mumbled, coughing. "I'm happy you're here with me..."

The others watched on, all shedding tears of their own at the situation. Sora had fallen to the floor, and Riku was doing his best to comfort him through his own tears and sadness.

Ven looked to Naminé with hopeful eyes, but a single shake of her head told him she could do nothing, still drained from helping his father. And then he looked back down into dull golden eyes, brushing his bangs back with his free hand.

Golden eyes drooped further. "Will you hum it for me? Your mother's music..."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ven did as he was asked, quietly humming the music. Vanitas smiled softly, letting his eyes shut.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore," he whispered, eyes still shut. "I'm sorry I can't stay..."

Ven didn't stop humming to answer him, afraid his voice would crack and that he'd lose it completely. He didn't want to do that in front of Vanitas...

"Thank you, Ven...you taught me what love was. I...love you..."

Three things happened in that moment: The last petal fell from the rose, Vanitas' heart slowed to a stop, and Ven whispered, "I love you, too..." as he pressed a soft kiss to unmoving lips.

* * *

_a/n: yeah i cried a little it's okay if you did too_

_the last chapter is half written at the moment, it should be up either tomorrow or tuesday (hopefully?)_

_but i like have a question for you guys: if i were to do another story like this, which fairytale/pairing would you like to see? i've had the idea of doing cinderella bouncing around my head, with like naminé as cinderella, riku as the prince (because i am actually a huge sucker for rikunami although soriku is my otp), xion and kairi as drizella and anastasia, larxene as the step mother, zexion as the grand duke and ansem the wise as the king? idk it's been in my head for a while but i don't know if anyone would read it. i'm open to suggestions for other fairytales and pairings!_

_see you all in the last chapter!_

_afom out~_


	13. Chapter XIII

_a/n: finally, the last chapter is finished! this has been a wild ride, wow..._

_i'm sorry it took so long, but i hope you all enjoy the final chapter of tale as old as time!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

_"I love you, too..."_

As soon as the words were uttered, a bright light filled the room. Ven blinked against the sudden intensity of it, shock halting the tears falling from his eyes, and he was forced to raise his hands to block it. He was conscious of the blood on his hands, so he was careful not to actually touch his face.

Slowly, the light began to die down. Blinking hard, the blond used his sleeve to rub his eyes, slowly raising his head when he heard several gasps as well as a loud cry from Sora. Slowly, he looked down at Vanitas, only to release a choked gasp of his own.

Gone were the multitude of scars that covered his body, to be replaced with creamy, smooth, unblemished pale skin. Shakily, Ven wiped his hands on his own shirt before reaching out to trace his cheek, finding that the skin was just as soft as it looked.

It was like his touch was the final piece. As soon as his fingers came in contact with Vanitas' skin, he inhaled sharply, eyes flying wide open and wheeling around almost desperately. His chest heaved for a long moment before his eyes rested on Ven's face, at which point his breath caught in his throat.

"...Ventus?"

A cry escaping him, Ven practically threw himself at the taller teen, hugging him tight as he sobbed with relief, his entire body shaking. "I-I thought I'd l-lost you!" he hiccuped, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"You brought me back," he whispered in the blond's ear, kissing just below it as he sat up to properly return the hug. "You saved me. You saved us all."

Ven took the opportunity to look around at the others. Most were openly crying, hugging each other as they marveled at the fact that they were all whole again. Naminé was crying as well, happiness in here blue eyes as she too looked around, hugging a weeping Kairi.

"You gave us our lives back, Ventus," he finished, voice soft as he pulled back to stroke the blond's cheek, happy tears in his eyes as he said it.

Unable to help himself, Ven leaned forward to crush their lips together, draping his arms over Vanitas' shoulders. The black-haired teen stiffened momentarily in surprise, but his hands soon moved to rest on Ven's lower back as he began to return the kiss. Their tears mixed together, but neither seemed to really mind—they were both just relieved to even be together.

"How did you come back so soon? I figured you'd want to stay with your father until he was well again..."

Ven choked out a laugh, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "He insisted that I go when Naminé told us about the curse. Why didn't you say anything sooner, Vanitas?"

He looked down, biting his lip. "I didn't want you to feel as if you _had_ to love me, Ventus. I wanted you to love me of your own volition."

The blond leaned their foreheads together, shaking his head slightly. "I think I'd love you regardless, Vanitas." His eyes twinkled. "Oh, one more thing. Naminé and I had to break through the wall with the horseless carriage to get here since Braig jammed our doors, so my father says you have to pay."

Vanitas let out a jubilant laugh. "Hell, I'll buy the man a whole new house and invest in those crazy machines to let him know how grateful I am! He won't ever have to worry about anything again...I would like to have a proper conversation with him first, however. Especially since I plan on keeping his son forever."

Ven cracked a smile at that. "Forever, huh?" His eyes began to close as he leaned in closer, their lips only a breath apart. "I think I can do that."

* * *

"You look nervous."

Vanitas looked up at his brother, sighing. "Sora, I threatened to kill the man last time I saw him. And Terra doesn't like me. Wouldn't you be nervous?"

Sora snorted. "I wouldn't have threatened to kill him, and everyone likes me. So I can't exactly gauge how you're feeling."

The younger twin glared playfully at his brother, turning back to the mirror to straighten his vest. As weird as it was to think of, he almost missed his scars. They were the scars that Ven fell in love with, and that he was taught to love in his own way. Not that he was exactly complaining that they were gone, because it was nice to not feel so self-conscious, but it was still strange to look in the mirror and not see them, even though it had been a week.

One thing that curiously hadn't changed back were his eyes. They were still a brilliant gold, rather than his pre-curse sky blue. He found he didn't really mind—they suited him, plus Ventus loved them.

_I sound like a lovesick fool,_ he thought to himself, allowing a small smirk to grace his lips. _Probably because I _am_ one._

Riku poked his head in the door. "They're at the gate," he announced, grinning.

_Here goes nothing._ "Send Demyx and Axel to let them in. Is everything in order?"

The silver-haired man nodded. "Don't you worry, what you should worry about is impressing them with your _charming_ attitude."

Detecting the sarcasm in his tone, Vanitas lifted a piece of charcoal that Ventus must've left in his room and threw it at Riku, laughing as he remembered to duck at the last second so that it only nicked the top of his head.

Riku shook his head. "I'm still not used to having to dodge things like that," he mumbled.

Laughing, Sora walked over and hugged his fiancé, kissing his cheek. "It's alright, 'Ku. I've walked into about 15 doors so far this week," he said cheekily, grinning his million dollar smile.

Smiling fondly, Riku kissed his temple before disentangling himself to go and tell Axel and Demyx to open the gates. Sora returned to his brother's side, blue eyes twinkling.

"Ready?" he questioned, a single eyebrow raised.

Vanitas let out a deep breath. "As I'll ever be," he replied, smoothing his shirt down. "How do I look?"

"Like the narcissistic jerk I missed oh so much," he teased, winking. Vanitas flicked his head, earning a laugh. "You look _fine_, Vanitas. Don't worry."

The younger twin sighed in relief. "All right. Let's head downstairs, then."

* * *

"If he does one thing to step out of line—"

"Terra, give it a rest," Aqua muttered, smacking him over the head. "You owe him an apology for last time."

"I don't owe him anything—"

Ven halted Minnie to turn and glare at his brown-haired friend. "Terra, Vanitas is trying to show you all that he loves me, and he didn't have to invite you after what you did. Accept the fact that I love him and that he loves me and just move on, you don't have to protect me from him. He's never hurt me and he never will."

Terra scowled, mumbling something to himself that had Aqua smacking him again from behind him on their stallion.

Cid laughed heartily. "Terra, son, they're right. You've gotta let it go. Ven loves him, and that's enough for me...and hell, the boy threatened to _kill_ me. If I can get past it, then so can you."

Ven's eyes lit up. "You've really forgiven him?" he questioned hopefully.

His father nodded. "Doesn't mean I ain't gonna give him a bit of a hard time though," he replied with a wink.

Shaking his head in amusement, Ven nudged Minnie into a trot again, leading them through the dense woods until the gates of the mansion were in view. He was nervous about reintroducing Vanitas to his father and Terra, but he knew he had Aqua's support.

They waited at the gates for only a moment before Demyx and Axel came to open them. As soon as they did, Ven was jumping off of Minnie to pull them both in for a hug.

He felt Axel chuckle. "Well hello to you too, Ven."

"Miss us or something?" asked Demyx.

Ven nodded, squeezing them tighter. "It's been five days, after all..."

"We missed you too, Ven. Vanitas has been restless," Axel told him with a grin.

Ven laughed. "What a baby." Letting go, he turned towards the others. "Father, Terra, this is Demyx and Axel."

"I remember you," Cid muttered, glaring at Axel.

The redhead looked sheepish, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that, pops. No hard feelings?"

The bulky blond man snorted, grinning. "I promised Ven I'd give everyone here a clean slate, so a clean slate you'll get. Just as long as you don't try and carry me out again, that is."

Demyx offered him a sunny grin. "We'll all be on our best behavior, sir."

Cid waved a hand dismissively. "None of that 'sir' shit. Cid'll do just fine."

Ven led Minnie by the reins, leading everyone else to the stables. They got the horses comfortable before heading inside, led by Demyx and Axel. Ven was practically bouncing, anxious to see Vanitas again. He'd missed him terribly for the five days they'd been apart, so he was eager to be back with him.

They were all led into the lounge on the first floor, where they were told to make themselves comfortable. Demyx and Axel took their leave, and everyone found a seat—Terra and Aqua occupied one loveseat, with Ven on the other that was directly across from it and Cid on a chair between the two.

And then the door opened, and Ven's heart skipped at beat.

Vanitas walked through the door, looking like a proper gentleman. It was still odd to see him without the scars; in fact, Aqua outright gasped at the sight, which drew a chuckle from the black-haired male as he spared her a glance, smiling softly at her in greeting.

Ven couldn't stop himself from jumping up and running over to him, hugging him tight. "I missed you so much," he murmured, inhaling the warm scent he'd missed so much. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

A warm, scar-free hand lifted his chin, and then he was looking into the molten gold eyes that he adored. Ven was very happy that those had stayed the same—he loved those eyes. "I missed you too, love," he said softly, leaning down to gently peck his lips. "Now, how about you properly introduce us?"

Ven pulled him back over toward the couch. Before Vanitas could sit, Aqua rose to give him a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek, which he returned with a smile. Again, Ven was thankful that he had Aqua on his side...

"Father...this is Vanitas. Vanitas, this is my father, Cid," he said quietly, nervously.

Bravely, Vanitas extended a hand to the older blond man, which was immediately grasped firmly and shook. "Pleasure to _properly _meet the man that's stolen my son's heart," he mumbled gruffly, a sour look on his face.

Vanitas smiled nonetheless. "I believe it was_ he_ who stole _my_ heart first, sir. I had to work for his in return," he replied warmly, pulling his hand back to gently stroke the side of Ven's face.

"You _were_ somewhat of an arrogant, rude prick when we first met," Ven teased, bumping him gently with his shoulder.

"_Hey_," Vanitas said in protest, bumping him back. "I changed, didn't I?"

The blond nodded, kissing his cheek. "You did," he acquiesced.

Cid crossed his arms, piercing blue gaze on Vanitas. "I have some questions," he muttered, one eyebrow raised.

Vanitas sat straighter, folding his hands across his lap. "Of course, ask what you'd like."

"Did you ever harm my son in any way?"

Vanitas winced. Ven's warm hand rested over his folded ones, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"We...we had an argument. I frightened him terribly, and he ran out into the woods with Minnie...a pack of wolves got to them, and Minnie got spooked and ran back here. The second I saw that...I went after him. I didn't get there in time to stop them from scratching his feet up, but...I _tried_..."

"Shh," Ven hushed softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "It's the past, Vanitas. I wasn't seriously injured, not like you." He turned to face his father. "We fought because I touched what I wasn't supposed to. It was my fault, not his. And he's the one who almost died because of it, so really..._I_ was the one who hurt _him_, father. He's been nothing short of wonderful to me," he said, chin held high.

Cid nodded thoughtfully, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Fair enough. So it's safe to say you've taken good care of my son, Vanitas?"

"I..." He sat up, gently shrugging out of Ven's embrace to look between him and his father. "I...suppose I have."

"You don't sound too sure," Cid commented, eyes narrowing.

"Father," Ven hissed softly, leaning into Vanitas. "Leave him be. You've given him a hard enough time already."

"No, Ventus, it's alright," Vanitas assured him, forcing a smile. "I deserve to be questioned after the impression I left the first time. Your father loves and cares about you, it's natural that he'd be concerned about leaving you with a..." He swallowed hard. "With a monster like me." His eyes shut, but still he raised his fingers to Ven's lips to halt the protests that were sure to come at his words. "I plan to do everything I can to show you that your son will be taken care of with me, Mr. Highwind. As long as he desires it, I will be his, although I know I don't deserve someone as loving as him. But for reasons unknown to me, he has chosen to love me, and I'm going to be selfish and accept that love...and I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of it."

Ven pushed his hand away, and his warm hands on Vanitas' cheeks caused those beautiful golden eyes to open. "I didn't _choose_ to love you, Vanitas. It was unavoidable. Stop thinking you aren't worthy of me, because you are! I love you for everything you are—flaws included. Stop with all of this self-deprecating nonsense and stop placing me on a pedestal like I'm some sort of unreachable prize, because I'm _here_ and to me..._you're_ the prize. You accepted me as I've accepted you, and that's that. I love you, Vanitas, so start loving yourself because you are one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out. You've hidden it for so long because of everything that's happened to you, you've twisted your mind into thinking that you're some sort of despicable, unlovable beast, but if that were true..." Ven had to take a moment to calm himself, swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking back tears. "If that were true, then you would have just died that night. The curse wouldn't have been broken. You are worthy of love, Vanitas...please stop thinking that you aren't."

A soft hand touched his cheek, catching the drop of wetness sliding down it. Golden eyes were pained as that hand extended to slide through soft blond hair. "Please, Ventus...don't cry..."

"Then stop being an idiot," he nearly sobbed, pulling Vanitas to him and squeezing him tight.

"I...I'll try. For you, Ven. Just don't cry anymore..."

Cid chose that moment to speak up. "Well, I think I've seen all I need to. Vanitas...no, _son_. Welcome to the family." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I can see that you love my son and that he loves you back. I have no more doubt...you two have my blessing."

Ven pulled away, wiping at his eyes. "Father...you really mean that?"

The older blond nodded. "You're happy, and that's all I gotta know."

Ven's eyes moved to his friends next. Aqua was smiling happily, head leaning on Terra's shoulder, while the brunet looked pensive. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Vanitas."

Slowly, Vanitas turned to look at him, taking a deep breath. "Yes?"

Terra sighed. "I still don't like the fact that you took Ven like you did, but...I agree with Cid. I can see that you two are happy together, and because of that...I'm going to make an effort to tolerate you."

Golden eyes widened. "I...thank you, Terra. I appreciate that very much."

"Hmph," the brunet muttered, looking to Aqua, who was giving him an expectant look. "Just don't give me a reason to hate you again."

Ven groaned, throwing his arm over his face. Did Terra have to be so rude?

He supposed it was the best he was going to get.

* * *

"Shall we discuss business plans next time you come?" Vanitas asked Cid as he and Ven stood in the doorway, watching the other three get ready to leave.

Cid grinned. "That'd be great, son. I look forward to it."

The black-haired male pulled a bag from his pocket, tossing it to the older blond man. "I heard a part of your home was destroyed by Ventus and Naminé returning here. My family had many properties all around here, and while it is probably in need of a little fixing up...inside that bag is a key to the biggest of them. It should be big enough for you to convert part of it into a large enough workshop for you to work in. I've given you enough money to cover any repairs it should need, as well as for the workshop. It won't begin to make up for the distress I've put you through, but I figure it's a start."

Cid blinked at him in shock, his gaze switching between the bag and his face. "This is...very generous, Vanitas. Are you sure?"

Smiling, Vanitas nodded. "It's not as if I'll be using it, after all. It deserves to be lived in."

The blond man pulled both Ven and Vanitas into a hug then, squeezing them both. "You kids enjoy yourselves now, alright?"

"We will," Ven replied with a warm smile, returning the hug. "I love you, Father. Thank you."

Pulling back, he ruffled the hair on both of their heads, grinning. "I'll visit again soon." He descended the steps then and climbed onto his mare, waiting patiently for Aqua and Terra.

Aqua hugged Vanitas while Terra hugged Ven, nearly suffocating him with how tight his arms were. "I _am_ happy for you, Ven. I swear it. It's just going to take me a while to accept him, alright?"

Sighing, Ven nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Alright. As long as you're giving him a chance, Terra."

They separated then, and Aqua took the opportunity to hug Ven instead. "We'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Just send a letter or something, maybe we could come to you instead," he said in reply, leaning his head on her shoulder and breathing in her familiar floral scent.

"Will do," she promised, smiling softly. Letting him go, she backed up to stand beside Terra, at which point she shoved him and gestured toward Vanitas.

Almost reluctantly, he held a hand out to Vanitas, who took it hesitantly and shook it. "You'd better take good care of my best friend," he said roughly, blue eyes hard.

Vanitas nodded. "I swear I will, you don't need to worry."

Their arms dropped then, and Terra and Aqua made their way down and climbed onto Terra's stallion. Ven and Vanitas waved as the three left, watching as Axel and Riku closed the gates behind them.

A soft sigh left Ven as he curled into his lover's side, letting his eyes fall shut. "That went much better than I'd expected."

He felt Vanitas chuckle, followed by warm arms surrounding him. "They're all lovely people, Ventus. I wasn't expecting your father to accept me so easily...but he is a great man, I see now why you turned out so well. From what you've told me of your mother, she was a kind and loving woman, and paired with your father...no, it's no surprise that you're so wonderful."

Ven snorted, turning in his arms to face him, blue eyes opening. "From what you've told me of _your_ parents, you're just wonderful all on your own," he murmured, slinging his arms around his neck and nuzzling their noses together.

"I don't know if I'd call myself _wonderful_, but thank you."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me, you fool."

Vanitas grinned, golden eyes sparkling mischievously. "I can certainly do that," he whispered, closing the short distance between their lips.

Neither of them were the same as when they first met, Ven decided. Vanitas had opened up his heart, had changed for the better, and Ven...

He'd finally found his place.

* * *

_a/n: excuse me while i sob and cry about the fact that my baby is finished now_

_this...this story has been in the works since the summer. to finally have it finished is just...i don't even know how to describe it. wonderful and sad and satisfying, i guess._

_a huge thank you to everyone who read, favorited/followed and reviewed, you're all amazing and i'm so glad you enjoyed it! i look forward to writing more fairytale stories in the near future! (although maybe not until i finish parenting, ahahahaha)_

_i hope you all continue to read my stuff in the future!_

_for the final time..._

_afom out~_


End file.
